Aprendiendo a Sonreir
by Prinsses Joselin Cullen
Summary: Bella es una adolescente de 16 años que vive con complejos que la persiguen desde niña y sumándole a todas la personas que le dicen que su novio Edward Cullen la va a dejar por alguien mas hermosa. ¿Qué pasara cuando su novio se entere que su amor sufre de anorexia & bulimia y que sufre de acoso escolar? - Yo te sacare de esta mierda ,no se como pero lo hare ,te lo juro mi amor.
1. Capitulo 1 :Prologo

"Aprendiendo a Sonreír"

Esta historia es mia la trama todo menos los personajes lamentablemente Edward , emmett y todos los demás no son mio si no de Stephenie Meyer triste verdad?

Hola chicas esta es mi nueva historia este es solo el prologo en una semana tendrán el nuevo capitulo eso espero se que este tema es un poco delicado bueno mucho pero no me lo critiquen mmm.. espero que les guste ah verdad esta historia pertenece a paula zegarra la pueden encontrar en el link que esta es mi perfil.

Mini argumento : Bella es una adolescente de 16 años que vive con los complejos que la vienen persiguiendo desde niña y mas sumándoles a todas la personas que le dicen disimuladamente que su novio Edward Cullen a va a dejar por alguien mas delgada . ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward cullen se entere que su amada novia sufre de anorexia & bulimia y tiene tendencias a cortarse además de que sufre de acoso escolor sin que el se hubiese dando cuenta?

CAPITULO 1 :Verdadera Carta de ANA.

"Quisiera presentarme: mi nombre completo es Anorexia Nerviosa, pero preferiría que me llaméis Ana, ya que es mucho mas corto y suena mucho que te vi supe que podríamos ser grandes amigas , y las amigas pasan tiempo juntas…Yo quisiera usar todo mi tiempo para estar contigo y espero que tu también quieras.

Tu familia, tus padres, tus amigos, tus profesores, tus conocidos, etc, te mienten, te dicen que eres bonita e inteligente, pues mienten, no eres nada de eso. Basta de pasar tiempo con tus amigas que lo único que logran es corromperte, te hacen estúpida y gorda con sus salidas por helado y café, ya no las puedes seguir viendo…

Te a pasado que les preguntas "Me veo gorda?" y te contestan "No, claro que no, para nada, te vez hermosa", pues, una vez más MIENTEN, yo te dire la verdad, no te ves gorda, ESTAS gorda.

Pero, oye, espera…Si somos amigas vas a dejar de estarlo.

Yo se que tu puedes, comenzaremos poco a poco, tan lento que ni cuenta te daras cuando ya puedas soportar ayunos sin quejarte de los mareos. Empezaremos dejando de comer todos esos gustitos que te dabas, luego, agregaremos un poco de comida sana, y por último simplemente vas a dejar de llegas a comer ¡Sera muy poco! , sencillamente lo suficiente para mantenerte de pie.

Nada de quejarte por los ejercicios, ellos vienen incluidos en mi amistad, ¿Acaso creías que sería fácil? NO, ¡TIENES QUE MOVERTE! , esas calorías no se queman solas, vas a comenzar con poco cardio y luego aumentaras, una, dos horas, tres…las que puedas!, si no te mueres: vomitas o te desmayas, no hay motivo para detenerse.

¡Ya estamos en el ejercicio! Mientras mas ejercicio…¡menos calorías!, así funciona nuestra a sentir un dolor intenso en el corazón y tal vez se te tranque la respiración, es normal mi princesa, soy yo dentro de ti sintiendo los efectos en tu cuerpo, estás acelerada y la falta de alimentos provocan esos dolores, dolores que al principio creerás que te están matando ¡Pero luego te acostumbras! , nada de quejarse…¡QUEJARSE DE DOLOR ES COMO QUEJARSE DE NUESTRA AMISTAD!

Muy pronto, tu mente estara llena de números, las cosas que consumes, las calorías que quemas, las medidas, las tallas, el peso, la ropa…La que usas hoy y la que debes usar en un mes.

Yo sere la encargada de que llores todas las noches, mi secreto es hacerte ver gorda siempre, no me interesa que hallas bajado 10 kilos, 20, los que sea…NO ME IMPORTA, ahora estoy en tu mente y te vas a ver gorda siempre que yo así lo quiera. Nunca vas a ser lo suficientemente delgada.

Voy a lograr que controles tus comidas y logres escapar de ellas.

Voy a lograr que pierdas no solo peso, si no también gente innecesaria, gente que no vale la pena, esas personas NO SON TUS AMIGOS, ¡Solo yo lo soy!

¡Te presentare a thinspo! es la inspiración que necesitas para seguir adelante, puedes empezar admirando a modelos 90-60-90, luego te daras cuenta de que ese 90 es mucho, mucha grasa, no queremos grasa. No puedes tener de thinspo, modelos, artistas o cantantes con cuerpos sanos, recuerda, Sano=Gordo.

Despídete de tus curvas, las únicas curvas que mereces son las de tus quieres entrar en una talla 0, no puedes conservar ese trasero ¡TE QUIERO PLANA! y no es plana, que sea un número menor a 90 ¡POR FAVOR!.

Te llamare princesa, te pondre tu corona, quiero que sonrías y mantengas tu frente en alto, la gente no puede saber de mí ¡JAMÁS! ¿Entiendes?.

Siempre voy a estar contigo, SIEMPRE…hay chicas que entran a rehabilitación, REHABILITACIÓN DE NUESTRA AMISTAD, ¿y que les sucede? ¡Vuelven con pesos sanos! y otras se aprovechan de la comida y salen gordas…Mas te vale que no sea tu caso, pero de ser así, te aseguro que por mas que entres a rehabilitación yo siempre voy a estar ahí, SIEMPRE PRESENTE EN TU MENTE ¡TE LO ASEGURO!

Vamos a hacer un vínculo tan fuerte que puedes llamarme hermana o madre, pero no olvides solo soy tu amiga.

¿Odias a tus disques amigos que te insultan cierto? ¿Para que quieres amigos en un futuro entonces? Yo me encargare de eso, ¡Adiós menstruación! Nada de sangrar cada mes, y mucho menos bebés en un futuro.

¿Estas feliz verdad? Pues…¿Que crees?, perder la mentruación no solo te ayudara a no tener bebés…es un cambio hormonal muy fuerte, Te encanta llamarte "Princesa frágil" ¿No es así? Pues ¡SI! Frágil…tus huesos…Muy pronto tendras osteoporosis, ¡Y ni hablar de los tumores cervicouterinos! esos si son muy fuertes.

También necesitaras…MAQUILLAJE! ¡SI! mucho maquillaje, pues hare que tu piel se ponga pálida, amarilla, ojerosa y en otros casos én crema para tu piel pues se resecara mucho, ¡Perdon! , pero la belleza cuesta.

Ya no vas a verte gorda en el espejo, vas a ESTAR gorda, tu cuerpo ya no necesita comida, si comes todo se va a la mierda porque tu cuerpo se va a alterar con cualquier cosa y va a hacer reservas de grasa cada vez que abras la boca.

Tu cuerpo va a dejar de absorber las pocas cosas buenas que les vas a meter, ¿Quieres saber porque? ¡No las necesitas! simplemente, porque tu cuerpo no las asimila, ¡Asi que no gastes tu dinero en eso!. Te vas a enfermar mas fácil, te vas a lastimar mas fácil, y bueno, todo lo malo que pueda pasarte por falta de vitaminas ¡Va a pasarte!

Pero, espera, no importa lo mal que estes por dentro, ¡vamos a ser perfectas por fuera? ¿O acaso lo olvidas? somos amigas.

Puedo generar problemas con los glóbulos blancos, es algo parecido a tener SIDA, pero lo peor que pueda pasar es que te mueras por esos estúpidos globulos, tranquila.

La anemia es algo común, asi que tener anemia no te hace especial, pero va a haber un punto en el que no va a coagular bien la sangre, y cualquier golpecito se vera fatal en tu hermosa piel.

Puedo afectar las tiroides, lo que hara que engordes sin motivo alguno, no te preocupes, es una prueba para ver que tan fuerte eres, para demostrarte que no puedes comer "sano" cuando quieras.

¿Recuerdas que te dije lo del corazón y la falta de aire? Pues bien, es que me encanta estar en tu corazón y hacerte sentir viva, y puedo hacer eso incluso cuando estes dormida, ahí, acostada, a mitad de la noche, puedo atacar tu corazón, les dicen taquicardias, bradicardias, o infartos…pero soy yo demostrándote que te amo.

Ay…El corazón, el corazón, según los doctores es falta de alimento, pero en realidad es exceso de amor de mi hacia ti. Necesito espacio dentro de ti, es por ello, que tu cerebro se va a reducir un poco. ¡No duele! ¡Lo prometo! pero algunas cosas se te van a olvidar y no seras tan ágil como antes.

Perdón, hay algo que si dolera un poco, es la gastritis, y unas ulceritas que voy a introducir en tu cuerpo, cada vez que sientas dolor es porque vamos bien, tu cuerpo esta reaccionando a la falta de comida.

Hay días en los que me descuido y cuando me doy cuenta estas poseída y vas a tragar como un cerdo, ¡TE ODIO!, ahora tendre que hablarle a la golfa esa que cree que puede comer y vomitar como si nada.

Es mi hermana "bulimia" , pero le decimos Mia, ella va a demostrarte como deshacerte de todo lo que comes sin remordimiento alguno.

Vas a vomitar, pero la verdad es que ella puede darte cáncer en la garganta, estómago y esófago, ¡VAS A VOMITAR SANGRE! Esa perra…Yo que te quito la sangre la menstruación y ella te va a hacer sangrar por la boca. También tus dientes se pondran amarillos y se van a caer, pero espera, ¡YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO TIRARLOS! ella no es tan especial. Lo que ella logra es tirarlos más rápido, ¿Pero cual es la prisa conmigo? No la odio, pero somos tan diferentes que aveces solo queremos ser una para ti.

Juntas…somos una bomba para tu cuerpo, si creías que conmigo no era suficiente , pues las dos juntas vamos a alterar tu organismo, pero al final seras perfecta.

Vas a estar muy cansada ¡No me importa! ¡Debes hacer ejercicios! hay veces, muy raras veces, convulsionaras, pero solo un poco, y eso hara mucho mas obvia mi presencia.

Odio a mis princesas que se quejan por la caída del cabello ¿No se dan cuentas de que ese cabello les pesa mucho y ese peso se refleja en la báscula? ¡POR ALGO TE LO VOY A QUITAR! tranquila, no estarás calva, solo que el poco cabello que te dejare será muy frágil, fino, y seco.

No llores, no te asustes, no te quejes de que se cae mucho, además, fijate bien, tus senos, tu espalda, tu abdomen, lo que te quito de la cabeza lo pongo en tu cuerpo pero muy finito y sin peso.¡Es que me da frío dentro de ti! y no hay calorías que me mantengan caliente, por eso hice esa capa de vellos ¡NO TE QUEJES! nisiquiera se notan, es para mi, para lograr mantenerme dentro de ti.

Me dará mucha hambre, pero se que eres fuerte y no vas a algún lugar debo de agarrar energía, voy a comenzar a consumirte por dentro, estarás mas delgada, pero mucho más débil.

Vas a estar muy triste, ya no porque te sigues viendo gorda, si no también por algo en tu cabeza que te va a dar depresión. ¡Debemos cuidarnos mucho de ella por que esa te hace tragar como un verdadero cerdo!.Ahora solo te importara bajar de peso ¡Nada mas! ya nada tiene sentido, ni tus amigos, ni tu familia, ni tu trabajo, o escuela…NADA , solo yo.

Ten mucho cuidado con tu cabeza, esa maldita cabeza…entre ella y yo vamos a lograr que te sigas viendo gorda, dismorfia le dicen, aunque estes delgada te seguiras viendo que esa depresión no provoque que quieras matarte.

Oh no… ¿Matarte? Tu no vas a matarte

YO LO VOY A HACER…lenta, o rápidamente, eso depende de como avancemos a la perfección.

No digas que miento, soy tu amiga, es verdad.

Consumire tu vida, podras morir de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, tal vez no tengas un infarto, pero ten por seguro que te voy a acortar la vida.¿Para que quieres vivir tanto? mejor dejar un cuarpo muerto joven, bello y delgado que uno viejo, arrugado, y.. gordo.

No te lo digo para asustarte, es la verdad, y las amigas se hablan con sinceridad, y no se mienten.

Pero algo si te aseguro, moriras con el cuerpo que a lo largo de nuestra amistad logre que desearas.

Con todo el amor que puede consumirte… Ana


	2. Capítulo 2: Esta es mi vida

_**Hola aquí le dejo un capitulo aprendiendo a sonreir muchas gracias chicas nunca imagine que esta historia les guste ya que un tema delicado pero bueno mil gracias ya saben si quieren pueden pasar a ver al grupo que esta en el perfil de la cuenta . **_

_**Bueno muchas gracias este capitulo esta Beteado por Bella-Jaze.**_

_**Verdad les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción: **__90-60-90 de Florencia villagra ( la canción e un poquito fuerte pero va muy bien con la canción) _

**Bueno aquí les dejo par a que lea el capitulo espero que les guste y si peden dejen un review no me molesta para nada ;)**

Aprendiendo a sonreír

Chapter 1: Esta es mi vida

POV Bella

**MI CONTRATO CON ANA**

**Yo Isabella Marie Swan, a partir del 24 de febrero hasta al día en que llegue a ser aquella persona digna de merecer el amor de Edward Cullen prometo no a amarme, valorarme, ni mucho menos a aceptarme como soy, me comprometo a ver cuáles son las necesidades que tengo que liberar porque ya no me sirven, por el contrario, me hacen daño, elijo gratificarme con nuevos pensamientos que me nutran y me llenen de felicidad y satisfacción al verme.  
><strong> 

**Declaro que hoy:  
><strong> 

**Libero mi necesidad de comer compulsivamente.  
>Libero mi necesidad de atacar el refrigerador por las noches.<br>Libero mi necesidad de calmar mi ansiedad con comida.  
>Me comprometo a recurrir a mi hermana Mía y vomitar todo lo que como. Me comprometo a no pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi sueño y mi meta. Me comprometo a que si tengo novio, este no me estorbe, ni me impida concentrarme en mi sueño y meta.<strong>

**Estos pensamientos forman parte del pasado, los dejo ir veo como se alejan llevándose los kilos que me sobran, por eso doy gracias a Ana y Mía**

**Ahora elijo ser yo, prefiero ser perfecta, una princesa frágil y delicada, una muñeca de porcelana, pienso por mí misma y me complaceré buscando respuestas que me ayuden.**

**Tengo el poder de hacer un alto en mis pensamientos y calmar mi ansiedad con dos vueltas a la manzana, 2 horas y media de ejercicios al día, más de 3 litros de agua.**

**(Comer y vomitar; No comer y pasar el agradable dolor de hambre pensando que soy la persona más horrible que puede existir y lo soy, porque siento que Edward no me quiere, que me va a abandonar por otra chica más bella, él solo me amara cuando esté delgada cuando sea un símbolo de perfección)**

**Ahora opto por alimentarme con lo mejor y lo que puede que no me engorde mucho, saboreo mi triunfo, me veo feliz disfrutando de mi nuevo estilo de vida y así me veré a mí misma si sigo los consejos de Ana y Mía delgada y feliz ¡PERFECTA! ¡Como siempre lo soñé!**

**Prometo mirarme a los ojos para ser sincera conmigo misma y premiarme con amor con el amor de Ana, con una compra al centro comercial, **_**no me **_**gusta mucho, pero estoy segura de que mi cuñada Alice me podrá ayudar.**

**Me odiare cuando caiga y recurriré a toda la furia de Mía, ella me enseñara a librarme de la comida que tengo dentro y que esta demás en mi estómago, me comprometo a volver a empezar, a estar alerta a lo que siento, reconocer cuales son las situaciones que me desvían del camino que tanto deseo, el camino a la perfección (el mundo de Ana) y volveré a empezar, cada vez que caiga empezare hasta ganar la batalla y la guerra, siempre, ahora deseo y manifiesto en mi vida mi delgadez en la perfección. Porque ser delgada es ser perfecta y eso significa que Edward me amara.**

**Juro que siempre llevare mi pulsera para identificarme, en caso de ser Ana, la pulsera debe ser roja y estar en la mano izquierda o en caso de ser Mía, morada y llevarla en la mano derecha.**

**Declaro que de hoy en adelante solo acepto lo que es bueno para mí.  
>Juro que llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de llegar a la perfección. Y si tengo que morir pues entonces lo aceptare y moriré feliz, con gracia y sobre todo delgada, porque soy una princesa y nadie dijo que fuera fácil serlo.<strong>

**En el nombre de Ana ¡JURO NUNCA ROMPER MI CONTRATO HASTA LLEGAR A LA PERFECCION!**

**Firma:**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

¡Agh! Hoy era lunes, odio los lunes. Está en mi lista de cosas que odio con toda mi alma, después de comer y engordar. ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como mi hermana Rosalie? No, claro que no soy como ella; ella si es hermosa ¿Quién no la iba a querer a ella?

Mi hermana era alta, cabello rubio como el sol y largo hasta la cintura, levemente ondeado, sus ojos azules color cielo, nariz respingada, y labios rojos sin necesidad de labial. ¡DELGADA COMO NINGUNA Y COMIA DE LO PEOR! ¡Como si no le importara su figura! Y aun así no engordaba nada.

Y yo aquí, muriéndome de hambre, solo alimentándome de agua, hielo y uno que otro plátano en el almuerzo, y eso que mi amiga Ana me regaña.

Ana es mi amiga, ella es una vocecita que está dentro de mi cabeza, ella me dice que tengo que comer y que no para verme bien, todo para que mi novio Edward Cullen no se vaya, no me aleje, y se quede conmigo para siempre.

¡Ay! Edward Cullen, él es un dios griego por donde lo mires, es alto, poseedor de un cabello desordenado y de un raro pero hermoso color bronce y que siempre lucia despeinado, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda capaces de derretirte con tan solo una mirada, y él señores y señoras, era mi novio.

Hasta ahora no podía creer como un semidiós como Edward se pudo haber fijado en mí, eso era algo surreal, eso tenía que estar prohibido, el debería de estar con alguien como Rosalie, mi hermana, con todas esas cualidades que la hacían perfecta, no con una gorda y sin gracia como yo.

Yo era alguien muy simple, tengo ojos marrones, nada diferente a los ojos comunes, mi nariz es pequeña, mi labio inferior era un poco más relleno que el superior, mi cabello era del mismo color de mis ojos, es largo hasta mi cintura y últimamente se me caía un poco al cepillarlo.

Me levante como pude de mi cama, mire el reloj de mi habitación, 7:25 a.m. faltan 45 minutos para llegar tarde al colegio y faltaban 30 minutos para que Edward viniera a recogerme para llevarme al colegio en su volvo plateado.

El colegio, o como yo le decía, "lugar de tortura para los no populares" (se preguntaran ¿por qué le dices así? Bueno, pues desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre me molestaban en el colegio con palabras como fea, gorda horrible, cara de zombi, cara de poto, futura solterona, etc., etc. y aunque eso había cambiado un poco con la llegada de Edward pues ya no me molestaban frente a él, esperaban a que me quedara sola para molestarme.)

Pero desde que llego Edward hace un año, todo cambió, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi y que me defendió.

_Flash back_

_-¡Ey solterona! ¿Ya conseguiste compañía para el baile de primavera? ¡Oh me olvidaba! ¡Nadie quiere ir contigo enana horrorosa ! – se burló Tanya._

_Tanya era una rubia despampanante, pero rubia con su plata, pues era rubia teñida, no como mi hermana Rosalie, pero su cuerpo era todo delgado, su vientre tan plano que podrías comer ahí, pero ella era tan falsa como su cabello rubio._

_-Tanya no la molestes a la mojigata – dijo Jess._

_Ella tenía el cabello hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de color castaño obscuro, ella antes era mi amiga, hasta que se volvió un creída y se unió al grupo de Tanya junto a las plásticas de sus amigas Kate, Irina y Lauren._

_-Jess tu y yo éramos amigas, no me molestes más por favor- suplique en nombre de la amistad que algún día nos unió._

_-¡¿Eso es verdad Jessica?! ¿Antes eras amiga de la mojigata?- pregunto Tanya mirándome con asco a mí y a Jess- porque si es así ya no puedes ser nuestra amiga ¿lo sabes verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa de dulzura fingida _

_-¡No! ¿Cómo crees que yo no puede ser su amiga? – dijo Jess claramente nerviosa._

_-Jess, no mientas éramos amigas desde kínder hasta la primaria, después no sé qué te paso – dije yo, era hora de enfrentarlas._

_-¡No!... ¡Bueno! ¡Ya, está bien! Yo fui amiga de esta – me miro con desprecio – pero solo lo hice porque sentía lastima por ella y porque aprendí que me convenía ser su amiga, ella me pasaba toda la tarea – dijo ella con una nota de burla – ella no es más mi amiga, no me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella._

_De repente Tanya me agarro de los cabellos, jalándome de mis hebras marrones, enroscándolas alrededor de su mano cerrada en un puño, me iba a tirar una cachetada, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe._

_Pero este nunca llegó, en cambio escuche una hermosa voz._

_-¡Ey! ¿Nunca te enseñaron que no debes de abusar de otras personas? –hablo el dueño de esa voz, demasiado cerca de mí._

_Me levantó del suelo, recogió mi mochila y mis libros, y al rozar sus dedos con los míos sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

_-Mmm… gracias por ayudarme – le agradecí con las mejillas sonrojadas y cabizbaja, no quería verlo y que se diera lo fea que era y que se uniera al grupo de arpías de Tanya y después se burle de mí._

_-Levanta la cabeza, se te puede caer la corona, princesa – dijo el suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Tanya soltara un bufido en contra de sus palabras y provocando que ella y Jessica se fueran._

_Yo le obedecí, levante lentamente la mirada, y él era simplemente hermoso._

_-Gracias – dije_

_._

_-Hola soy Edward Anthony Cullen ¿y tú?- se presentó de manera educada._

_-Isabella Swan, Bella, fea o cara de poto – dije un poco tímida_

_¿Y si él se burlaba de mí como lo hacía el resto?_

_Bella refleja lo bella que eres – dijo con una sonrisa._

_Fin del flash back_

Me mire en el espejo, me había puesto un pantalón negro pillo, unas balerinas blancas y una camiseta morada, cuando me mire el espejo me horrorice.

Ahí estaba yo, con las mejillas gordas, los brazos godos y la piel colgaba de ellos por el exceso de grasa, me voltee y vi mi trasero en el espejo, estaba enorme y redondo, mi vientre no cabía en mi pantalón, salían todos mis enormes rollos de grasa.

¡¿Por qué?! Me dije, pensé que había bajado de peso, pero ahora me veo peor que hace 6 meses. Edward me va a dejar.

_Tranquila princesa nadie te va a dejar lo único que tienes que hacer es comer menos, si nena un poco menos y hacer más ejercicio para que se te bajen todas las calorías que te hacen gorda, querida ¡estas gorda! ¡DEBES BAJAR ESE PESO! ASI QUE TE PONDRAS A TRABAJAR PARA QUE ESTEMOS BELLAS ¿OK?_

Ana tenía razón, Ed no me puede dejar, me cambie de ropa por una polera blanca que tenía un símbolo de paz en el frente. Al bajar las escaleras vi que estaba mi mama alistándose para ir a trabajar, ella estaba todo el día en Seattle, ella trabajaba en un ONG, mi desayuno estaba ahí todo servido, había panqueques, se me hizo la boca agua, quería comer eso.

_¡NO! ¡Nada de eso comerás! ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE EDWARD TE DEJE POR LA ESTUPIDA DE TANYA O LAURENT? ¡Fíjate! Ellas son hermosas y delgadas ¡no como tú, una gorda sin gracia!_

¡TENGO QUE SER FUERTE Y RESISTIR A ESTO!

-Bella ya me voy te cuidas – dijo mama dándome un beso en la frente.

Me senté a comer, o mejor dicho a ver la comida.

-Hija ¿no vas a comer? – dijo mi padre.

_Miente haz todo lo que puedas para no comer _me habló Ana

-no tengo hambre – dije sin importancia

_Vez cielo no es tan difícil como parece _me alabó

-Tienes que comer bella- dijo Rose.

_¡Agh! vuelve a negarte_

No quiero – volví a decir.

_¡Asi! ¡Pero que personas tan insistentes!_

-Pues no te pararas hasta que termines todo el desayuno – dijo mi padre con la voz contenida.

_Busca una excusa ¡ya está! ¿No iba a venir tu novio? ¡Dile que va a venir y que llegaras tarde a la escuela!_

-Pero vendrá Edward a recogerme – dije

_Eso princesa ¡no te sale nada mal mentir! eres muy buena en ello._

-Pues él se sentara y le invitare desayuno, no hay problema – dijo en tono triunfante.

_¡No comas! ¡Maldita! ¡No comas! ¡Engordaras! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Todo el mundo te quiere gorda y fea! Menos Edward claro está._

Y con un nudo en la garganta me comí todo el desayuno, a duras penas el jugo de naranja, la papaya, los panqueques y el huevo revuelto, ¡TODO A DURAS PENAS ME LO COMIA! Hace tiempo no comía algo así era tan rico… ¡NO! me sentí culpable, había un montón de calorías en todo lo que comía por ejemplo:

Los panqueques: 350 a 450 calorías aprox.

Jugo de naranja: 200 calorías aprox.

Papaya: 80 calorías aprox.

Huevos revueltos 100 calorías aprox.

_¡Estas jodida! ¡Pinche gorda sin gracia! ¿Cómo vas a ingerir todas esas calorías de mierda? ¡Vas a estar más gorda de lo que eres!_

Yo no quería estar gorda no, yo no quería, tenía que haber una solución, y si que la había, lo necesitaba, tenía que ser mejor que Jessica, Tanya, Irina, Kate y Laurent juntas.

_Tranquila princesa hay una opción, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga ¿está bien?_

_Párate y dile que ya comiste._

-Papi, ya no puedo más, ya comí todo – dije haciéndole un puchero que consistía en colocar mi labio inferior afuera y tembloroso, y el detonante, mis ojos como el gato con botas.

-Está bien hija y…- no termino de responder cuando sonó el claxon de un automóvil.

Era él, yo lo sabía, antes de llegar a la puerta mi padre decidió hablar diciéndome _"dile a mi yerno que pase Bells"_

Salí y ahí estaba él, simplemente glorioso, con su cabello más revuelto que nunca, sus labios con una enorme sonrisa que hacía que sus dientes totalmente perfectos y blancos como la nieve, se vieran. Él era hermoso.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy corriendo a su brazos, los cuales están abiertos y me atrapa en el aire cuando salto y me da vueltas ambos nos reímos.

-Hola mi amor - dijo Edward, sin evitar abrazarme al separarme veo su cara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto- ¿que está mal? ¿No te gusta cómo me vestí hoy?-digo preocupada.

-Estas hermosa, pero no me gusta que estés tan delgada Bella-dijo el preocupado y con el ceño muy fruncido.

_Ese tío está loco, mucho tinte en el cabello lo hace ver alucinaciones, ¡¿Delgada tú?! Por favor si estas más gorda que el señor barriga del chavo del 8._

-Edward estás loco, yo no estoy delgada, estoy gorda ¿acaso no lo ves?-dije un poco enojada.

_Miente, no le creas_

-Amor, no estas gorda, nunca has sido gorda, eres perfecta-

-¡ok! claro Edward, tienes razón – dije sarcástica

-Entra, mi padre quiere hablar contigo, yo tengo que ir a buscar algo en mi cuarto – dije

Pero antes que hubiera entrado, Edward me había jalado del brazo y me estaba abrazando y susurrando. "_Feliz aniversario mi amor seis meses amor te amo"_ me dijo dándome un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

Yo le devolví el beso, pero no tan intenso. ¿Aniversario? ¿Cuándo? No, no me pude haber olvidado de eso, eso es importante y no debería olvidarlo.

Mierda que día es cierto, hace cuatro días fue el cumpleaños de Edward entonces hoy es…

Mierda 24 de Junio, hoy era nuestro aniversario número seis, ¡claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese hermoso día? Aquel día en el cual el colegio tuvo la idea de hacer un baile, que se llevó a cabo en el patio de gimnasia, todo estaba decorado en tonos rojos y verdes, y ya entrada la tarde, me pidió delante de todo el mundo que fuera su novia.

-Mi amor, toma este regalo como una parte de mi amor – me dijo el cariñosamente y entregándome una pequeña pulsera plateada de cadenas pequeñas y entrelazadas, había un dije de forma de un corazón con diamantes de oro blanco.

-¡Gracias Edward! ¡Esta hermosa! No debiste de gastar tanto – dije un poco incomoda.

-No te acordaste de nuestro aniversario ¿verdad pequeña? – pregunto un poco triste.

-No Edward… – dije pero me interrumpió

-Shhh pequeña no importa igual te amo ¿ya vamos? – dijo el con una sonrisa pero esta nunca llegó a sus ojos.

_¡Princesa! No te olvides de desechar el desayuno _me recordó Ana

-Ed, mi papa quiere hablar contigo un rato y yo tengo que subir a mi cuarto un momento.

-Sí, claro vamos.

Entramos a mi casa y mi padre ya estaba leyendo el periódico cuando pasamos por la puerta.

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas muchacho? – dijo mi padre feliz.

-Buenos días jefe Swan, estoy muy bien ¿Y usted? –

-Nada de jefe Swan, solo soy Charlie – dijo mi papa

-Ed subo ahorita e 5 minutos vuelvo- le avise a mi novio interrumpiendo su plática con mi padre.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, una por una hasta llegar a mi habitación, la cerré con llave y me metí al baño. Hice todos los pasos para sacar la comida que tenía dentro de mí sin que se dieran cuenta.

Primero prendí la radio. Abrí el grifo del agua, tome mi cepillo de dientes y me mire mi reflejo en el espejo y me lo introduje hasta la garganta.

Ahí acabo todo.

Lo saque todo, y todo quedó en el retrete, donde debió estar desde el principio.

Débil, como soy me dirigí tambaleante a mi habitación, tome mi botella de agua y bebí todo su contenido.

Me dirigí al baño nuevamente y me lave los dientes y la cara, me acomode un poco y baje.

-Edward ¿ya nos podemos ir? – dije como si nada.

-Está bien cielo, hasta luego Charlie.

Después de que ambos nos despidiéramos de mi padre, nos encaminamos hacia su Volvo y partimos en el rumbo al instituto, ambos sin decir una sola palabra durante todo el camino, yo mirando la ventana y solo con la música de Linkin Park como melodía de fondo.

-Mi amor, ya llegamos nos vemos en la hora de gimnasia, nos vemos cielo – dijo y me dio un beso dulce pero intenso.

Camine por la escuela rumbo al aula de literatura Francesa, pero una voz me detuvo.

-¡Bella!– escuche gritar a Ángela, me voltee y vi a una de mis mejores amigas, ella era blanca, cabello largo semi ondulado y usaba lentes.

-Hola Angie ¿qué tal? – pregunte

-Bien Bella, toma – Ángela me entrego una bolsa con panquecitos de

chocolate y pecanas.

-Mmm… gracias Angie – dije

-Vamos Bella, te acompaño a la clase-

Ambas nos fuimos hacia el aula de literatura, y después Ángela se fue a su aula de Cálculo.

Paso la hora y ya era hora de educación física, esta hora me tocaba con Edward, Ángela y con las zorras forajidas de Tanya, Irina, Kate, Lauren y Jess, la que un día fue mi mejor amiga, aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos.

.

.

.

_Flash back._

_.._

_._

_Hoy era mi primer día en kínder Forks. Estaba sentada jugando con Molly, mi muñeca, era muy bonita, tenía el cabello marrón con dos coletas sujetas con un par de lazos color azul, también tenía un vestidito que había comprado junto a mi mami René y mi hermanita Rose._

_-Pero mida a quien tenemos aquí a la niña nueva que fea edes – dijo un niño de ojos azules con cabello amarillo que parecía paja, se notaba que aún no hablaba del todo bien, las "r" no las mencionaba._

_-¿Quién eres tú? – dije yo parándome del pasto y agarrando a Molly._

_-Mike tu peol pesadilla – dijo aquel feo niño, con una sonrisa como las de las brujas que salen en las películas que veo con mi papi Charlie y con Rose._

_-¡Qué bonita muñeca! ¡A vel! ¡Dámela!- me la arranco de las manos y la miro fijamente – pelo está muy limpia, necesita un baño – y la arrojo a un charco de lodo que había a un costado de nosotros._

_-¡Mike! ¡Levanta la muñeca y lávala! – dijo una chica gordita con ojos negros y cabello oscuro, casi negro creo que se llama Jessica o algo a así._

_-¡No! No lo hale – dijo Mike cabello de paja._

_-Si no lo haces le diré a todos tu secreto – dijo con una sonrisa igualita al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

_-Ok… toma tu mugrosa muñeca, pero no te salvaras de mí - dijo y se fue._

_-Gachias – dije yo abrazándola._

_-De nada esto hace las mejores amigas_

_-¿Mejores amigas? – pregunte sorprendida_

_¡Si por siempre! y por cierto mi nombre es Jess_

_-Mi nombre es Bella._

_Y así paso el día, me conto que Mike se mojaba los pantalones. Ese era el gran secreto._

_._

_._

_Fin del flash back_

_._

_._

Estaba haciendo abdominales, Edward ya no quería que hiciera ejercicios pues ya había hecho más de una hora y media de entrenamiento.

-Bella basta, ya no lo hagas—dijo el entre preocupado e irritado.

-Eddy no seas exagerado–le di un beso–ahora vuelvo–beso– me voy a correr un poco–beso– junto a las demás, te amo –beso– mi amor.

Y salí corriendo, ya iba en mi quinta vuelta cuando comencé a marearme y a ver borroso, escuchaba a lo lejos unos gritos mientras sentía como caía al suelo y perdía la conciencia.

Lo único que pude escuchar es la voz de Edward. "_Bella, cielo despierta ¡Ayúdenme por favor!_ Seguido de eso lo sentí cargarme, mientras yo caía en las profundidades de la soledad, viendo todo negro y dejándome ir.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué opinan de Edward? ¿de tanya?¿ de jess? ¿de Mike?¿que le habrá pasado a bella? ¿ y ana que opinan de ella?¿y de la canción? ¿Qué opinan de que se olvido de su aniversario? **

**Recuerden como bella deja de comer su cerebro ya no funciona bien epieza a olvidarse de algunas cosas su mente es frágil.**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**paula**


	3. Capitulo 3 : Sospechas

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Hola ¿chicas que ta? bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capi si me he demorado mucho bueno les vengo a decir rapidito tal vez para la próxima actualización me demore ya que este miércoles 5 entro al colegio u.u . mmm si le gusta el cap dejen rr no me molesto . también si quieren unirse al grupo que tengo en face están en el perfil . ah me olvidaba gracias a mi amiga Dafna por ayudarme y a mi linda beta.**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

APRENDIENDO A SONREIR

Capítulo 3: Sospechas

POV Narradora:

El cobrizo, que respondía al nombre de Edward Cullen, aquel chico que todas las niñas se morían por besar, se encontraba de espaldas al patio de gimnasio, donde se cambiaba el polo todo sudado por uno de color blanco que remarcaba sus delgados, pero musculosos hombros, lo hacía mientras pensaba en su amada Bella, su novia, le preocupaba demasiado, se veía desmejorada; ya no era la misma niña de hace un año, aquella de la cual se enamoró perdidamente un día de escuela, pero él, igual la amaba , aunque no le gustara lo delgada que era, él estaba seguro que rondaba los 45 kilos y le preocupaba demasiado, tal vez tenga algo en el estómago un gusano o una enfermedad pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo Bella, su Bella. Cuando la conoció, ella pesaba 57 kilos aproximadamente, mas sin en cambio, ahora debe de pesar más o menos 45 kilos.

También se acordó de esa mañana, en la que él había estado muy emocionado por su aniversario número 6, pero a su novia se le había olvidado, decir que no lo hirió seria decir una blasfemia, pero no le quiso armar una escena para que ella no se sintiera más culpable de lo que ella ya se sentía, él lo podía ver en sus ojos; veía lo arrepentida que estaba, por eso no le dio importancia a sus sentimientos.

Un sonoro jadeo lo interrumpió, era Ángela, él volteó su vista al patio de gimnasia y vio a Bella a punto de desmayarse; no le importo nada, corrió como si se le fuera el alma dando gritos que desgarraban su garganta, tenía miedo no por él, sino por ella. Al llegar Edward a lado de su ahora, desmayada novia, trato de llamarla para que reaccionara, pero ella continuaba inconsciente.

-Bella cielo, despierta por favor ¡ayúdenme por favor!- gritó desesperado

Pero nadie le hacía caso a sus suplicas, todos se le quedaban viendo, algunos con cara de preocupación como Ángela, pero otros se reían libremente como el grupito de zorras formado por Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Irina y Kate. Pero otros estaban más preocupados con su celular, tal era el caso del profesor de gimnasia, aquel hombre estaba más preocupado por su celular que ignoro a Edward y a Bella.

Profesor, ¿me podría ayudar a llevar a Bella a enfermería? – preguntó Edward visiblemente preocupado

Cullen, no se preocupe tanto, su novia Swan solo ha tenido un leve desmayó, no es nada, déjela en las escaleras del gimnasio y cambiase que tiene un partido importante en 30 minutos, y eres mi mejor jugador, no te debes de preocupar por cosas sin importancia ahora – dijo el entrenador sin dejar de ver su celular.

El cobrizo se enojó demasiado, tanto, que sin importarle lo que dijo el entrenador, cargo a su novia aun inconsciente y se retiró, no le importó que el entrenador le gritara que volviera, solo se encogió de hombros y grito: _¡no me importa la mierda de partido, me retiro del equipo!_ Y corrió hasta la enfermería cagando a Bella, todo el mundo pensaría que ella pesaba mucho, pero era falso ella era demasiado liviana ¡descomunalmente delgada para su gusto! toco la puerta esperando y rogando que se encuentre Bree, la señorita que atendía la enfermería escolar.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a la doctora, la cual le sonrió con la amabilidad pero cambio su expresión a una de preocupación al ver a Bella desfallecida.

¡Oh dios, Edward! Entra ¿qué paso? – pregunto Bree preocupada.

Se desmayó en la clase de gimnasia - informó él

Bree miro a la castaña y torció la boca en una mueca, se veía muy delgada y pálida, más de lo que era normalmente, su cabello estaba opaco, por un momento, la figura de la castaña le hizo acordarse de ella cuando era más joven, exactamente 10 años atrás, pero no era de una doctora valerse de las apariencias para dar un diagnóstico.

Muy bien Edward, toma a bella y súbete a la báscula- indicó Bree ayudándolo.

Edward se subió a la báscula y esta se situó en el número 113. Bree se asustó un poco.

Ahora Edward, deja a Isabella en la camilla y ponte en la balanza-

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Edward pesaba 70 kilos, era normal para un chico alto y que hacia deporte. Pero le preocupaba el peso de Isabella, ella pesaba solo 43 kilos, y media aproximadamente 1.67, es decir, que ella debería pesar de 55 a 65 kilos, pero no, ella tenía el peso de una niña de 10 años y eso era preocupante. Pero tenía que estar segura.

Edward ¿Isabella ha estado saltándose las comidas o no queriendo comer?- preguntó.

No que yo sepa –contestó un Edward preocupado y confundido.

Recuérdalo es importante- animó la mujer.

Bueno, a veces dice que no come porque luego comerá, o que no tiene hambre simplemente- dijo el cobrizo, recordando algunas palabras de Bella

Bree se sentó y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras que Edward la veía confundido, él sabía que algo grave le ocurría a su novia.

Escúchame, esto que te diré no es completamente seguro, pero te lo anticiparé porque tiene los síntomas, Edward es probable que ella sufra de problemas alimenticios, quiero que estés al tanto de ella ¿me entiendes Edward? – dijo Bree con voz preocupada por la castaña y a la vez con voz profesional.

Edward estaba perdido en su mundo, recordando todos los momentos con Bella, pensando que si ella tuviera alguna enfermedad de ese tipo, él se sentiría demasiado culpable, ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque él decía amarla, y no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Él decía amarla, pero no sabía que le pasaba, ¿qué tipo de novio que dice amar a su novia no sabe cómo se siente ella? era el peor novio del mundo, no mentira, era el peor novio de todo el sistema solar, ¡Que del sistema solar! ¡Del universo entero!, Edward se sentía mal, se culpaba de lo que Bella tenia, y parece que Bree lo noto, porque en seguida trato de decirle algo para que no esté tan preocupado, pero la situación lo ameritaba y ella, más que nadie, lo sabía.

Edward, no te atormentes, todavía no estamos seguros, solo fíjate en sus reacciones a la comida, sus opiniones hacia su cuerpo, por favor ¿sí? – le pregunto

Claro, no te preocupes Bree, estaré al tanto de Bella, seré como su sombra a partir de hoy– dijo Edward haciendo un saludo militar para aligerar el ambiente y funciono, ya que Bree se echó a reír para luego ir donde Bella.

Tomo un recipiente de alcohol y mojo un algodón, luego paso el algodón a Edward.

Edward, voy a traer unas vitaminas para Bella, hazla que huela el algodón, cuando venga ella tiene que estar despierta – puntualizo Bree antes de salir por la puerta de la enfermería

El cobrizo se acercó donde la castaña, la cargo y la llevo hasta el sillón de cuero negro, que estaba ubicado en la esquina de la habitación, la colocó entre sus piernas, y a su vez acercaba delicadamente el algodón con alcohol a su nariz hablándole en susurros.

Bella, amor, abre tus ojitos para mi cielo, por favor, abre los ojos, te amo mi amor – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Hablaba mientras que en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas, aquellos ojos verdes, antes brillantes y hermosos, ahora adquirían un color verde triste y sin brillo.

Bella, amor – sollozó – despierta por favor.

Y como si sus suplicas fuesen magia, Isabella empezó a despertarse y el cobrizo, antes de que su novia se diera cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos, los limpio con la manga de su polo para no hacerla sentir culpable.

¿Edward? ¿en donde estoy? ¿qué paso? – pregunto desorientada la castaña.

Pequeña, te desmayaste a mitad del gimnasio, te traje a la enfermería-

Edward – se acomodó entre sus piernas- ya vámonos, no quiero estar aquí – se paró – ya me siento bien – pero se volvió a tambalear a causa de un repentino mareo, y Edward volvió a tomarla en brazos.

Veo que ya despertaste bella – dijo Bree

Si Bree, gracias por todo, pero ya nos vamos- dijo una nerviosa Bella

No tan rápido señorita, lo que usted ha sufrido fue una descompensación, que se debió al esfuerzo físico y a la no ingesta de alimento ¿no has desayunado? por qué puede ser por eso- pregunto la doctora

No, no eh desayunado – mintió Bella

Amor, tu hermana me dijo que desayunaste mucho- dijo Edward inocentemente, pero ganándose una mirada envenenada de su novia.

Edward cállate, déjame hablar a mí – dijo irritada

Amor… perdona – dijo Edward triste ya que le hablo mal

Bree, ¿ya me puedo ir? – dijo secamente ella

Claro Bella, pero antes toma – le dio unas vitaminas – tómatelas cada 8 horas es para regularizar tu peso.

Ok – dijo enojada bella

Pueden irse ya los dos, no hay problema, hablare con sus profesores– sonrió Bree mostrando sus grandes dientes blancos.

Bella salió corriendo de ahí sin esperar a Edward, estaba muy enojada, pensaba que ellos no tenían derecho para decirle lo que dijeron, Bree solo era una enfermera, y luego estaba Edward, estaba furiosa con él por decirle a Bree que comió cuando ella decía que no.

Bella, cielo, ¡no corras tan rápido! – grito el cobrizo mientras trataba de alcanzarla

Y lo logro cuando Bella paro y se sostuvo de la pared más cercana que encontró, la agitación que le provocó correr, no era muy buena para su desgatado corazón, ni para su cuerpo, que no tenía los nutrientes suficientes para esforzarse.

Bella – dijo Edward llegando hasta su lado – ¿estás bien nena? – dijo al notar la respiración agitada de su novia.

Si Edward, no te preocupes – dijo agitada, mientras que trataba de controlar su respiración y a su vez se apoyaba en el pecho del cobrizo.

Bella ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó preocupadísimo.

Sí. Edward ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa por favor?– dijo poniendo una carita de perrito afligido

Claro que sí, anda vamos – se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al auto de Edward.

_Ellos ignoraban todos los rumores que se habían producido inmediatamente después del desmayo de Bella; se rumoraba que bella estaba embarazada, y que el bebé era de Edward; otros más imaginativos decían que Bella tenía un tumor en la cabeza, ¡Que insulsos! Pero había un rumor que era cierto, un chico dijo que Bella sufría de desórdenes alimenticios, pero él mismo se echó a reír, pensando que era imposible, pero sin saber que en sus palabras estaba la pura verdad, Ana y Mía estaban matando lenta y dolorosamente a Bella._

Edward y Bella ya estaban al frente de la casa de ella, mientras se daban pequeños besos y delicadas caricias, unas no tan delicadas, pero así eran ellos, el uno llegaba hasta donde el otro se lo permitía.

Amor, ¿quieres salir al centro hoy por nuestro aniversario? - pregunto un emocionado Edward.

Se le veía en los ojos, eso ojos verdes esmeralda estaban ansiosos y brillaban más que nunca.

Claro amor ¿a dónde iremos? – preguntó Bella

A comer, iremos al buffet que está en el centro, la Bella Italia – dijo Edward.

Ese era el restaurante–buffet más caro del lugar, le costó mucho trabajo a Edward hacer las reservaciones. Pero Bella no quería ir.

Edward, creo que no voy a poder – dijo ella

Porque ¿Qué ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? – preguntó Edward, estaba triste, pues sus ojos se volvieron opacos sin vida, nada que ver con los ojos iluminados por la emoción de hacía unos instantes.

No yo... –

Bella, por favor hazlo, como regalo de aniversario, ya que te olvidaste de nuestra fecha especial- el cobrizo sabía que eso era un golpe bajo, pero no lo pudo evitar, quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su linda novia. Los ojos de Edward se aguaron.

Ok Edward, búscame en 2 horas –dijo fría como un tempano de hielo y se bajó del auto para meterse a su casa sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Edward se quedó solo en su auto y grito de imponencia al no saber que le pasaba a Bella.

.

..

_*3 HORAS MAS TARDE *_

_._

_._

Edward y Bella ya estaban en el auto, iban llegando al parking del restaurante. Ella tenía puesto un vestido azul, su estilo en aquel momento era coqueto, pero también llevaba una chamarra negra y pantis negras. Él estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y llevaba los 3 botones superiores desabotonados y un pantalón de vestir negro; entraron y pidieron todo lo que iban a comer o mejor dicho Edward pidió, porque Bella no quería ordenar nada. Comieron ravioles con setas y tallarines en salsa de ostión y pollo; como postre, un helado de queso bañado en salsa de fresas. Al terminar de comer, Bella se sentía culpable, ¡había comido demasiado! tendría que recurrir a Mía para ser perfecta.

Edward ahorita vuelvo – avisó a su novio

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó confundido, y nervioso por lo que su chica fuera a hacer

A lavarme las manos- mintió ella

Ok, pero vuelve rápido amor- contestó Edward, un poco menos nervioso, le daría un voto de confianza

Claro- contesto ella

Bella se paró y se fue al baño, iba pensando en que estaba sola en aquel lugar, y se metió dos dedos en la boca y empezó a sacar toda la "maldad" que ella creía que tenía en el estómago. Pero no se había dado cuenta que una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules estaba también dentro del baño y que la reconocería, la pequeña tenía 4 años y se asustó al oír los feos sonidos que salían de la garganta de la castaña; pero, en su inocencia, lo relaciono pensando que tenía un bebe en su pancita como su mami, ya que la madre de la pequeña había recientemente tenido a su segundo hijo, y en sus primeros meses, la pequeña la escuchaba haciendo esos sonidos tan feos, pero en su caso, siempre su papi la aliviaba, así que la niña corrió donde estaba el novio de la castaña ¿Cómo supo que era su novio? se preguntaran seguramente; ¡muy fácil! Su mesa estaba al frente de la ellos. Al llegar junto a Edward, la pequeña le jalo de su manga, y los ojos del cobrizo vieron a la nena rubia con ojos azules y sonrió.

Señol su novia ta eglesando todo en el baño, mi mami hacia eso cuando tenía en la pancita a mi ermanito Benny ¿Ustedes también tendlán un bebe?-

No nena, nosotros no tendremos un bebé por el momento, me voy ya, gracias por avisarme, voy por mi novia, gracias cielo- saco un dólar de su bolsillo y lo dejo en la mesa como propina, pues hacia unos minutos que había pagado la cuenta, y finalmente beso la mejilla de la niña.

Salió corriendo hacia el baño. Nunca se imaginó encontrar a Bella, a su castaña con los dedos en la boca y vomitando.

Bella – jadeo Edward horrorizado

Edward – dijo ella nerviosa

Las sospechas de Bree se le vinieron a la mente, "Edward es probable que ella sufra de problemas alimenticios" recordó las palabras que la enfermera había utilizado, ¿Acaso era posible de que ella, su Bella pudiese sufrir de aquello? debía preguntar y si era cierto, la ayudaría; no dejaría que esa horrible enfermedad se la quitara.

Bella, necesito que seas muy sincera conmigo, dime algo ¿tu sufres de desórdenes alimenticios?- preguntó el cobrizo, mirando a los ojos a su novia-

**Chan chan chan chan * se esconde debajo dela cama * no me maten . buenos chicas aca les dejo el cap quiero opinionen y sihay criticas vengan okno ¿Qué opinaron de Edward? No es un amor? ¿el prof. De ed. Fisica es un … no? ¿y bella? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a bree? ¿y la pequeña niña que le aviso a ed ? ¿Qué responderá bella?**

**Bueno nenas eso es todo nos vemos.**

**Se las quiere Paula .**


	4. Cap 4: Problemas del corazón y la verdad

**Aprendiendo a Sonreír.**

**Hola chicas perdonen por demorar pero examennes en mi coolegio , me puse mal , citas con el doctor y eensayos de baile en la tarde encima mi compu se malogro pues me dejo abrumada aca les dejo el cap que lo disfruten .capítulo beteado por Bella—Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Capítulo 3 Problemas del corazón y la verdad

—Bella necesito que seas muy sincera conmigo, dime ¿tu sufres de desórdenes alimenticios?—preguntó el cobrizo preocupado.

Ver a su novia con los dedos en la garganta vomitando en el excusado del restaurante el día de su aniversario lo había shokeado y las palabras de Bree lo abrumaron.

Su Bella, su pequeña podía sufrir de esas dos temibles enfermedades.

Isabella seguía vomitando, cuando termino se volteó hacia su novio, ella estaba molesta, ¡claro que no estaba enferma! ella solo buscaba la perfección. Eso no la convertía en una enferma, sus amigas Ana y Mía la que querían, ellas nunca dejarían que le pasara algo, ellas solo la ayudaban a ser la novia perfecta para Edward ¿acaso su novio la quería gorda? Porque eso era, una gorda y fea ¿acaso la querría así para que todos se burlaran de ella? Por eso él no le quiere hacer el amor ¡eso era!

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Se paró y se limpió la boca, jaló la palanca y miro como el agua y la maldad que estaba en ella se iba por el retrete, se giró llevándose con ella todo lo que le hacía daño a la castaña; la comida enemiga de ella y de Ana y de Mía sus amigas, o eso creía ella.

—Cullen, yo no tengo nada— dijo la castaña enojada, como siempre, siguiendo los consejos de Ana y de Mía

—No sé por qué, pero no te creo— dijo Edward preocupado y dudoso

— ¡Que tu no me creas no me importa!—gritó— No estoy enferma ni nada, si yo estuviera enferma estuviera delgada, y estoy tan gorda como una ballena— gruñó

—Bella ¿quién te dijo eso? —preguntó Edward cauteloso, si le decía _"estas delgada amor"_ ella tal vez se enojaría, su pequeña era muy terca y testaruda.

—Nadie ¡estoy gorda y fea! Pero pronto ya no lo estaré, Ana y Mía me ayudaran a ser perfecta—contestó decidida

— ¿Quiénes son Ana y Mía?— pregunto intrigado, el cobrizo tenía una leve sospecha de que ellas tenían algo que ver con esto.

—Son mis amigas — dijo con simpleza — y a ti no te importa — _"princesa escúchame, él te quiere dejar, no te quiere, él te dejará por Tanya, ¿es que no lo ves? Ella es perfecta, delgada y hermosa, mientras que tú eres una ballena"_ susurró Ana en su cabeza

— ¡Tú no me quieres! ¡Tú quieres estar con Tanya porque es más bonita y delgada! — gritó

—No bella como…— pero Edward no pudo continuar.

—Y antes que me dejes por otra ¡TERMINAMOS! no te quiero volver a ver— lloró Bella parándose y saliendo rápidamente de aquel baño.

Ella salió dejando a un Edward atónito y rígido él la amaba, y ella le había terminado justo el día de su aniversario. Todo porque él se había preocupado por su salud, si él no le hubiera dado importancia al verla vomitar ella seguiría siendo su novia, pero él no permitiría que ella continuara lastimándose, no podía permitir que su castaña estuviera enferma, la ayudaría así ella se opusiera.

El asintió ante su promesa mental, y aunque sabía que había más personas que comían fuera de ese baño, ajenas a toda la situación, él sintió el sonido de su corazón romperse en un millón de pedacitos, y no pudo reprimir el sollozo desgarrador que salió de su garganta pero que provenía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ese sonido haría llorar hasta al más fuerte de todos. Pues era tan profundo el dolor y la desesperación por la impotencia que lo embargaba. Se quedó ahí por unos minutos.

—Señol ¿está bien? – pregunto la misma niña que le aviso sobre Bella.

—No lo sé— contestó él

— ¿Quiele que llame a mi papi? él es doctol siemple me cula mis helidas —le preguntó la niña en su inocencia.

—Gracias nena, pero me tengo que ir a mi casa—dijo Ed parándose— cuídate preciosa—

—Adiós chico lindo supel modelo— dijo la niña soltando unas risitas y sonrojándose como un lindo tomatito rubio

El cobrizo salió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa por las palabras ocurrentes de la pequeña y partió rumbo a su casa. Sacó su celular de su chaqueta y puso en un mensaje:

"_Bella ¿llegaste bien a tu casa? Respóndeme por favor bebé, respeto tu decisión de haber terminado lo nuestro, pero promete que hablaremos mañana ¿sí? Te quiere, Edward que tiene el corazón roto en mil pedacitos."_ Y lo mandó a su Bella

Al llegar a su casa vio a su herma Alice, iba a subir la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones, la pequeña Cullen era amiga de Bella, _tal vez ella sabe quiénes eran Ana y Mía_ pensó el cobrizo.

— ¡Hey duende!— la saludó algo triste, sin la característica voz que él usaba para referirse a ella.

— ¡Eddie! — Saludo su hermana con un chillido deteniéndose en el cuarto escalón— ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Bella hermanito? — preguntó emocionada dando saltitos.

El cobrizo hizo una mueca disgustada, ¿Qué cómo le había ido? Horrible, atroz traumatizante. Él iba emocionado, con el corazón dando brinquitos ¿Y como regresó? con el corazón destrozado, tanto que no escuchaba los latidos que deberían estar presentes, se sentía muerto en vida. Su hermana al notar sus ojos tristes supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Que paso Edward? — preguntó preocupada

— ¡Fue horrible! ella terminó conmigo — confesó abrazándola, él sentía como si su cuerpo se desmoronara, le contó todo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas — Alice ¿sabes quienes son Ana y mía?

—No, no lo sé, que yo recuerde no conozco a nadie con esos nombres—le contestó confundida— con respecto a lo que me contaste, ten le paciencia, tal vez esté en su días, ya sabes que a veces nos sentimos que nadie nos quiere— dijo Alice dramatizando— habla con ella mañana, y me tengo que ir a dormir porque realmente tengo sueño, ¡hasta luego hermanito! Y ya no llores ¿sí? Mañana seguro que se reconcilian ¡te quiero mucho!— le dijo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, le limpio las lágrimas y se fue dejándolo al pie de la escalera. Permaneció ahí algunos minutos hasta que escuchó los pasos de alguien bajar los escalones.

—Hijo escuché sin querer la conversación con tu hermana, y le has preguntado por Ana y Mía ¿es correcto?—pregunto su padre Carlisle Alfred Cullen uno de los mejores doctores de todo estados unidos, él asintió sin saber a donde quería llegar su padre— también escuché que Bella ha bajado mucho de peso ¿es eso verdad? —preguntó visiblemente preocupado

—Si — contesto un Edward confundido.

—Hijo, te diré que significa Ana y Mía en términos médicos, Ana es la abreviación de anorexia nerviosa y Mía es la de la bulimia, con lo que has dicho de Bella, y aunque no puedo asegurarte nada ahora, puede que ella padezca de esos trastornos—

—Si papá lo miso dijo Bree un día que Bella se desmayó en plena clase de gimnasia y la llevé a la enfermería —conto Edward a su padre

— ¿Y el profesor avisó a sus padres?— preguntó Carlisle

—No papá, el profesor solo dijo que no me preocupara, que era cosa de nada— comentó apretando los dientes al recordar ese momento.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya dicho eso?! Mañana mismo hablaré con el director —exclamó su padre indignado.

—Gracias papá, y ahora te dejo, no me siento muy bien que digamos — conto el muchacho

— ¿Quieres que te de una pastilla para que descanses? — preguntó

—No papá para el dolor del corazón no hay pastilla que cure, solo Bella puede curar mi lastimado corazón—contestó y subió a su cuarto.

Su padre vio como subía las escaleras y suspiró él sabía muy bien los sentimientos que profesaba su hijo hacia Isabella Swan, y en un momento se comparó así mismo y al amor que ellos sienten con el que él mismo vivía con su esposa Esme. Él sabía que Bella y Edward estaban destinados a ser felices, pero primeo tendrían que lidiar con los problemas que estaban presentes. La felicidad nunca había sido gratis y fácil de conseguir y así como él y su esposa tuvieron que lidiar con sus problemas de jóvenes, ahora su hijo tendría que luchar sus propias batallas, y aunque la situación era diferente, siempre se reducía a una palabra: obstáculos. Pues el problema que ellos tuvieron que afrontar era que los padres de ambos no aceptaban que se amaban, y menos aún los de Esme que por ser su única hija, y con 16 años saliera embarazada de su primer hijo, Edward ahora tenía que luchar contra la enfermedad de su novia para ser felices, tanto como él lo era con su esposa.

Edward entro a su habitación y con las palabras de su padre en la mente fue directamente a la computadora y busco información sobre Ana y Mía.

_**¿Cómo identificar a alguien que sufre de Ana y Mía?**_

_**Anorexia (Ana)**_

_se vuelve muy flaca, débil o escuálida_

_se obsesiona con los alimentos, el control de la alimentación y el control del peso_

_se pesa de manera repetida_

_controla las porciones de alimentos cuidadosamente_

_sólo come determinados alimentos, evita los lácteos, la carne, el trigo, etc. (muchas personas alérgicas a determinados alimentos o los vegetarianos evitan algunos alimentos);_

_hace ejercicio de manera excesiva_

_se siente gorda y en ocasiones lo hace saber_

_se aísla socialmente, en especial, evita las reuniones o celebraciones en las que hay alimentos involucrados_

_quizás esté deprimida, letárgica (sin energías) y sienta mucho frío._

_**Bulimia (Mía)**_

_teme aumentar de peso_

_está muy insatisfecha con su cuerpo y su peso_

_inventa excusas para ir al baño inmediatamente después de terminar la comida_

_quizás sólo coma alimentos dietéticos o con bajo contenido de grasa (excepto cuando se da un atracón)_

_compra regularmente laxantes y/o diuréticos_

_pasa la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo ejercicio o intentando quemar calorías_

_se aísla socialmente, en especial, evita las reuniones o celebraciones en las que hay alimentos involucrados._

El cobrizo con lagrima en los ojos recordaba los últimos tiempos con su novia, ella tenía todos esos síntomas, pero aún faltaba algo comprobar.

***3 días más tarde***

45 llamadas

30 mensajes

15 whatsApp

10 visitas a su casa

Tenían como resultado no saber nada de su novia, eso al cobrizo lo desesperaba había faltado 3 días a la escuela, lo evitaba eso era obvio. 3 días sin ver a su amor lo hacía sentir como a un hombre sin tomar agua en medio del desierto, la necesitaba locamente como un drogadicto a necesita heroína. Y lo supo ella era su marca de heroína. Sin ella no podía subsistir y tampoco es que quisiera vivir sin ella. Pero él la vería sí o sí. Y eso tenía que pasar ese mismo día. _¡Situaciones extremas merecen medidas extremas! _Pensó desesperado midiendo matemáticamente la altura del piso hasta la ventana del cuarto, que él sabía, pertenecía a su Bella.

Uso métodos físicos, trigonométricos y geométricos todo para concluir que se subiría al árbol y saltaría de ahí. Un acto que lo puede llevar a la muerte, bueno máximo a una escayola o fractura. Edward en el nombre de su amor trepo el imponente y grueso árbol para llegar a la ventana de su amor, se paró con cuidado en una rama gruesa y abrió la ventana que como siempre no tenía puesto el seguro y entro al cuarto cayendo y rodando por el piso, se paró con cuidado y observo con cautela todo el cuarto.

Recorrió con la vista la habitación morada en busca de su novia, pero ella no estaba ahí, escuchó el sonido de la ducha y decidió esperarla, vio el león de peluche que él había ganado para ella en una feria de Port Ángeles en su primera salida, ella tenía el león y él la oveja, habían mandado a hacer unas camisetitas para los peluches, en las cuales la del león decía _Edward _ y en la oveja decía _Bella _

Se sentó en la cama y vio una libreta tirada, la levantó y no pudo evitar ver su contenido, pero se horrorizo después de leer algunos párrafos que ahí estaban plasmados. En la libreta estaba todos los meses, los 6 meses de su noviazgo, pero estos se reducían a sus pesos, cuanto comió al día, cuanto bajo en una semana, en un mes, el tamaño de su busto, de sus caderas. Ella lo tenía todo calculado. Tal y como lo había investigado.

La laptop de Bella empezó a sonar y Edward miro en ella, había una notificación: _Ana y Mía princesas hermosas ha publicado en el foro: ¿Cómo vomitar sin ser escuchadas? y ¿qué hacer cuando tienes hambre? _

Con eso el cobrizo se dio cuenta por completo que lamentablemente era verdad, su novia sufría de desórdenes alimenticios. La castaña abrió la puerta de su habitación, vistiendo únicamente su bata de la ducha, y vio la libreta en las manos de Edward.

—Edward… ¿Qué haces acá?—preguntó la castaña nerviosa mientras el cobrizo se paró de la cama

—Eres anoréxica y bulímica— sentenció él con los ojos llorosos

— ¿Y qué? Si lo fuera, a ti no te importa— dijo ella alzando la voz.

— ¡Carajo Bella! ¡No me mientas! ¡Sufres de las mierdas de Ana y mía! ¡Por eso te sientes jodidamente gorda cuando no lo estás! – grito exaltado y sin poder contener la rabia que sentía en ese momento, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

— ¡Entonces si crees que soy una jodida gorda déjame! ¡Y no me busques más! —grito Bella conteniendo las lagrimas

El cobrizo avanzó dando grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó, ella trataba de alejarlo pero le era en vano, estaba tan débil que sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada

—Yo nunca te dejaré mi amor—afirmó acariciando su cabello, peinándolo con sus manos, pero miro sus manos que ahora tenían una gran mata de cabellos que pertenecían a la castaña, su cabello se caía por su enfermedad, lloró aún más fuerte

— Yo te sacare de esta mierda, no sé como pero lo hare, te lo juro mi amor — prometió él con lágrimas en los ojos y un par de sollozos procedentes de todo el dolor que le causaba el ver a su Bella en ese estado.

**Chicas por fin se supo la verdad que opinan de: ed , bella y Carlisle y del capitulo .}se las quiere paula**


	5. Capítulo 5 Precaución

**Hola chicas lo lamento por la demora pero aquie ell cap espero que les guste y gracias por todo eso rr tan lindos . pueden ir a visitar mi grupo donde subo adelantos esta en el perfil .**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella—Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Aprendiendo a sonreír

Capítulo 5 Precaución

El cobrizo abrazaba fuertemente a su castaña mientras la sostenía de la cintura y le acariciaba con cuidado sus hebras castañas, empujándola contra la cama que se encontraba dispuesta a la mitad de su habitación.

La sentó entre sus piernas y empezó a mecerse para adelante y para atrás mientras besaba sus mejillas y cuello como a un pequeño bebé, ella se removió inquieta.

—Edward suel...tame teng…o que ir al ba…ño – dijo la castaña tratando de zafarse, tenía la voz roca de excitación y sus palabras salieron entrecortadas.

Estar tan cerca de su sexi novio; si su novio, ella lo seguía amando pero y ¿quién no amaría a tal espécimen de hombre? ella solo estaba con la pequeña bata de baño y debajo, ella estaba totalmente expuesta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes con voz firme

—Me voy a cambiar– dijo la castaña sonrojada.

En eso la mirada de Edward se fue directamente al cuerpo de su novia, viajando la vista por sus delgadas, desnudas y largas piernas, luego subió la mirada a sus caderas que se delineaban perfectamente a través de la bata que estaba usando.

Eso hizo que su miembro palpitara, no es que le excitara ver lo delgada y enferma que estaba; le excitaba porque era el cuerpo de la mujer de su vida… de su Bella. El cobrizo asintió y ella se fue al baño.

—Amor… me dices ¿Por qué no fuiste en estos días al instituto?— pregunto el cobrizo, tumbado en la cama de su novia, mientras ella estaba recostada con la cabeza en el pecho de su chico. La castaña encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

—No es nada. Solo tenía cólicos muy fuertes— dijo haciendo una mueca

¡Y claro que eran fuertes esos cólicos! No la dejaban dormir, y eran peor que los normales ya que ella ya no reglaba desde hace 2 meses. El cobrizo la vio dudoso, pues en sus pensamientos, no creía en las palabras de su novia.

—Amor, ¿mañana vas a ir al instituto?—preguntó el cobrizo acariciando a la castaña.

—Si Ed, mañana voy, mi mamá ya no quiere que falte, dice que solo me he encaprichado por no ir a clases—explicó Bella gimiendo bajito — ¿Me recoges mañana?— pidió

—Claro nena– accedió Edward

Él se quedó en la habitación de ella hasta las seis de la tarde, _no he almorzado_ pensó_, _hasta que recibió un mensaje:

"_hermanito, ven a la casa, mamá está preocupada y yo también, sé que hay algo que te atormenta y que necesitas contármelo, te espero en tu habitación, ¡Regresa rápido Eddy!"_

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó Bella insegura

— Alice— suspiró —tengo que regresar a casa amor, Esme está preocupada porque no avisé que iba a salir, Alice también está preocupada así que tengo que irme, amor, lo lamento realmente, pero me tengo que ir— se disculpó

— ¡Ohh! Edward ve, no hay ningún problema— dijo la castaña. Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de que al día siguiente, él la recogería del colegio.

Edward no la quería dejar sola, tenía miedo que se dañara, ahora él no la dejaría sola en ningún momento, nunca pensó defender a su novia de algo que él no podía evitar.

De su propia mente.

Edward llegó a su habitación a las seis quince, se tiró a la cama, estaba cansado mentalmente, tenía mucha información que digerir con respecto a su novia, su Bella, su pequeña sufría de desórdenes alimenticios.

Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo porque alguien lo interrumpió.

—Cuéntame todo hermanito ¿Qué pasó? ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Bella?

—Si Alice, volvimos pero…—

— ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué pasó?!—

—Ella sufre de desórdenes alimenticios, ¡Ella tiene anorexia y bulimia! La vi vomitar justo frente a mí, Alice, tantas veces la escuche decir tantas mentiras, diciendo que ya había comido cuando era mentira, y yo nunca me fije, ¡soy un mal novio! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar con ella si no la puedo proteger ni de ella misma?!— lloro el joven Cullen en brazos de su hermana pequeña.

Alice era una persona fuerte y decidida, pero no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas. Nunca se imaginó que Bella sufriera esas enfermedades.

— ¡Shh! Tranquilo hermanito, Bells estará bien, yo… yo te ayudaré, ya no llores por favor—dijo

Se quedaron conversando hasta que Alice se tuvo que ir, tenía… no, necesitaba ir de compras, estaba triste y el único alivio para ella eras las compras.

La pequeña Cullen salió de su casa y se subió a un taxi, sacó su celular de su bolso y marcó a la única persona que podía hablar con ella en esos momentos. Rosalie Swan, era la única que los podía ayudar para salvar a Bella.

—Mmm… ¿Al...Alice?— contesto una Rose con voz roca en medio de un gemido por las caricias de su novio, Emmett

— ¿Alo? ¡Rose! Espera… ¿Qué haces?— dijo la chica

"_nena cuelga, ven gatita, vamos a jugar "_escuchó la voz de Emmett

— ¡Par de conejos!— grito Alice perturbada —Te espero en una hora en Starbucks del centro comercial, es urgente, es sobre Bella no faltes o me enojare y tu osito la pagará— y colgó.

Alice estaba esperando impacientemente, golpeando su zapato de tacón de diez centímetros de Dolce and Gabbana negros con detalles vidriosos contra el frio piso del local de Starbucks. _¡Maldita rubia coneja!_ Pensó impaciente y mirando su reloj de pulsera. Rosalie estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía.

En eso distinguió a la rubia caminando rápidamente hacia ella, haciendo chocar sus tacones con el suelo por la rapidez con la que caminaba, mejor dicho, trotaba.

—Hola Ali— susurro sonrojada.

Eso era en lo único que se asemejaban con Bella, las hermanas Swan tenían la habilidad de sonrojarse. Bella se parecía a su padre. Y Rose a su madre. Ah y también el hecho de que les encantaban las abreviaturas de sus nombres.

—Perdóname por la demora es que... emm…— dijo.

—No quiero detalles _gatita_ – se burló Alice.

— ¿Para qué me citaste con tanta urgencia? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?– preguntó Rose, como siempre, directa al grano.

—Bella está mal, tenemos que ayudarla… ella… ella sufre de anorexia y bulimia— explicó la pequeña duende con un nudo en la garganta, tomando sorbos de su frapuchino de mocca.

—¿Q...ué? ¿Mi hermanita…qué?— dijo rose riéndose histéricamente _ ¡Mientes! ¡Mi hermanita no puede sufrir eso! ¡Ella no puede tener eso!— dijo

Rose llorando.

Rosalie mejor que nadie, comprendía el dolor de una perdida a causa de esas enfermedades, pues ella había perdido a su mejor amiga, Lilian, por la culpa de esas temibles enfermedades y no la pudo ayudar porque un día sin decir nada se fue a Nueva York, y tres meses después llegó una noticia.

Lilian había muerto. Su mejor amiga se había ido y ella no pudo ayudarla. ¡No fue capaz de ayudarla! Pero no pasaría lo mismo con su hermanita. Ella no podía dejarla sin más. La rubia se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Gracias por avisarme enana, ¿lo supo Ed verdad?— preguntó y Alice asintió

—Enana vamos por un par de piñas coladas, yo pago, necesito alcohol; pero antes iremos de compras, necesito relajarme para no llegar a casa y samaquear a Bella por insensata

—Ella no tiene la culpa Rose, es su mente la que juega con ella—

—Lo sé, pero ella sabe lo que sufrí con lo de Lilian...— dijo con voz rota la rubia.

—Bella no es Lilian, Rose—

—Eso también lo sé, y por eso que yo la sacare de esta mierda, y si ella me termina odiando como Lilian, que lo haga— dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambas se pararon y salieron abrazadas del local, ambas lloraban; una por su mejor amiga. La otra por su hermanita pequeña.

Y en un lugar apartado, el joven Cullen lloraba por el amor de su vida, porque él sentía que se la arrebataban segundo a segundo.

Rose llego eso de las diez a su casa; en sus manos llevaba tarta de frambuesas que tanto le gustaba a su hermana, pues recordó que antes, todos los viernes comían eso, ahora ya no.

— ¡Bella! ¡Mira lo que compre! Tarta de frambuesas, tu favorita— dijo Rose entrando a la habitación de Bella

—No quiero, gracias, ya comí—

—Bells, come o me sentiré mal— dijo con la voz ahogada

La castaña se sintió mal y asintió al pedido de su hermana. Tomó la tarta y cerró los ojos, comió un poco, pero su estómago se cerró al comer la mitad de la tarta.

—Ya no quiero—

—Está bien hermana, al menos comiste un poco y no se desperdició— dijo Rose abrazándola y se quedó con ella para verificar que no vomitara.

Y la castaña no lo hizo, pero esa noche Ana y Mía la torturaron en sus sueños y ella se la pasó llorando por las pesadillas que le provocaban, pero no vomitó.

****Al día siguiente****

— ¡Hermanita! ¡Mira lo que te compré— dijo la rubia, mostrándole a Bella un hermoso vestido negro con flores y unas balerinas.

—No me lo pondré Rose, se me vera feo, a ti te quedaría bien—

—Nada de eso lindura, póntelo, estoy segura que le gustara a Edward— dijo

Ella se lo puso a regañadientes, pero no se miró al espejo, bajó al comedor y aunque no quiso tomar desayuno, Rose le hizo tomar jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta. Y como la noche anterior, no la dejo ir al baño a desahogarse. Cuando llegó Edward, Bella salió de prisa de su casa.

—Hola amor, luces hermosa ¿desayunaste?— pregunto Ed interesado. Ella asintió con una mueca

—Jugo y fruta, Rose me obligó, ¿nos vamos?— dijo Bella sonriendo.

—Claro, princesa – dijo el cobrizo y la guio al volvo.

Pusieron música durante el camino y empezaron cantar alegremente, Edward miraba fijamente a su castaña, la vigilaría muy atentamente desde ese día. Cuando llegaron al instituto, todos miraban a Edward y a Bella.

—Edward, voy al baño – dijo la castaña, ya que tenía ganas de hacer pis, y desgraciadamente para ella, ya era tarde para vomitar.

Edward la miro y asintió, no podía vomitar, no la veía ansiosa.

—Te espero en el salón de clases de español, amor— le dijo eso y la dejo ir.

El cobrizo fue a la clase de español, tal y como le dijo a Bella, pero la clase iba a comenzar y Bella no volvía, él junto a su hermana, fueron a buscarla al baño y escucharon gritos dentro. Los gritos pertenecían a Bella, y Edward se asustó mucho, la puerta estaba cerrada y él no podía hacer nada desde su posición.

— ¡BELLA! ¡ABRE!— gritó Edward desesperado

En eso la puerta se abrió y el cobrizo junto a su hermana soltaron un par de jadeos de asombro. Bella estaba con el vestido rasgado, su cabello alborotado y con rasguños en la piel.

—Nena, ¿Qué pasó?— le preguntó Edward, agarrándola antes de que se desmayara, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros para cubrirla.

—Fueron ellas… llev…ame a ca...sa por…favor— y la castaña se desvaneció en brazos de Edward. El cobrizo miró a Alice

—Averigua quien mierda hizo esto, llevaré a Bella a su casa— indicó

La pequeña asintió por la voz seria de su hermano, mientras veía como el cobrizo llevaba a su amiga en brazos, inconsciente.

**Bueno que les gusto? Estaba pensando hacer un pequeño outakke de lo que paso con Lilian quieren? Que opinan de rose? La hizo comer algo poco pero algo. Y Edward? Y alice? Y emmett? Que le habrá pasado a bella?**

**Espero sus suposiciones nos veremos mas pronto de lo que imaginan *.***


	6. capitulo 6: Outtakke Lilian

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Outtakke Rose**

" **lilian"**

**Chicas , Hola les dije que nos leeriamos pronto :3 bueno aquí les dejo el cap de que paso con lilian y por que rose se comportara mas a delante con bella con un poco de dureza . que les guste y dejen reviews :3**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella—Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

**OUTAKKE LILIAN**

**Año 2010**

_Comprendo que le temas al espejo,_

_Lo miro de reojo igual que vos,_

_Que esto no es lo suficientemente firme y curvo,_

_Y esto aún no está del todo plano._

_Comprendo que le temas al verano,_

_Septiembre me preocupa como a vos,_

_La histeria de llegar a Enero,_

_Para gustarle al mundo entero;_

_Para gustarle al rubio escultural_

_¿A quién queremos engañar?_

_Si al final, nadie le escapa al tiempo_

_Si al final, solo trasciende lo que sos_

_¿Quién es feliz?_

_Siempre tratando de gustar_

_La vida no me va a esperar_

_La vida no te va a esperar..._

_Entiendo que te indigne el nuevo aviso,_

_A mí me pone en llamas como a vos_

_Amo de lo agradeciendo su belleza a un yogur_

_Y a vos, que no te cierran tus medidas_

_Entiendo que te sientas aturdida_

_A veces me confundo como vos_

_El último bocado activa, la culpa que traes escondida_

_Y si ese chocolate te venció_

_Tal vez deba salir por donde entró..._

_Si al final, nadie le escapa al tiempo_

_Si al final, solo trasciende lo que sos_

_¿Quién es feliz?_

_Siempre tratando de gustar_

_La vida no me va a esperar_

_La vida no te va a esperar..._

_Si al final, nadie le escapa al tiempo_

_Si al final, solo trasciende lo que sos_

_¿Quién es feliz?_

_Siempre tratando de gustar_

_La vida no te va a esperar_

_La vida no me va a esperar..._

_Entiendo que te sientas aturdida_

_A veces me confundo como vos..._

— ¡Adiós mamá y papá! ¡Y hermanita! - se despidió de su familia la hermosa rubia de 19 años. Su familia que aun comían incluso su hermanita de doce años, Isabella.

—Adiós hija, que te vaya bien,¡Saluda a Lilian! Hazla comer aunque sea un poco de fruta, esa niña está muy delgada- dijo su padre.

Rose se estremeció de miedo, miedo de perder a su mejor amiga.

Aquella que conoce desde que usaban pañales.

A la cual le conto cuando tuvo su primer periodo.

Ambas alegrándose por ya ser mujeres; y también ambas llorando y odiando ser mujeres por los dolores.

Ellas que se pelearon a los doce años por enamorarse del mismo chico, aquel que, después de un tiempo, confesó que era homosexual, ambas llorando desilusionadas.

Ahora su amiga se moría lentamente gracias ala enfermedad de la que padecía, de puta enfermedad que muy lentamente le arrebataba a su mejor amiga.A su morena hermosa; se le formo un nudo en la garganta y pasó saliva.

—Si papá, no te preocupes, y gracias por decirles a los padres de Lilian— dijo la rubia—Pero de nada sirvió, no hacen nada por ella, su mamá me dijo que no hay nada de malo en su hija, que ella misma se alegraba de que Lilian este más delgada, ¡piensa que se veía muy gorda!— dijo Rose indignada.

—Tranquila Rose, ya verás que cuando su padre llegue de su gira en Europa todo estará bien, ahora toma el autobús, que se te hará tarde— sentenció su padre.

La hermosa rubia asintió, cogió su mochila y su refrigerio, además de uno extra para su amiga, salió de su casa y se metió al autobús escolar, que llegó apenas unos minutos después de que ella salió.

Ese era el problema de los padres de su amiga Lilian, no la cuidaban lo suficiente, para ellos eran más importantes su viajes, las fiestas y lo que pensaban los demás; todo menos lo que le ocurriera su hija.

Rose se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y bajo del autobús cuando hubieron llegado al instituto; enseguida vio la delgada figura, casi esquelética, de la sombra de su amiga.

Lilian estaba ya en la fase final de su enfermedad, ya tenía alrededor de un año y medio con esta temible enfermedad.

Rose sonrió fingidamente y la abrazo con fuerza, Lilian soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, _es demasiado débil _pensó Rose afligida.

—Vamos a clase, linda— dijo Rose a su amiga

—No soy linda, soy fea, Rose, tu eres linda— contestó la chica

— ¡Oye! ¡Eres hermosa! tienes unos ojos tan verdes como el pasto en primavera, tu cabello es negro azabache, precioso sin duda alguna, y ni que decir de tus labios rosados, eres hermosa, nunca lo olvides— dijo Rose aunque todo que decía era sobre la antigua Lilian.

La sana.Y sin la mierda de anorexia.

—Pues eso no fue lo que pensó Derek, él muy claro me dijo que yo no era suficiente para él—

— ¡Claro que no!¡Tú eres mucho para ese pendejo!

—Yo lo quería—

—Lo sé—

—Me dijo que era gorda... y una fea que ni con maquillaje... me arreglaba— sollozó

La rubia la abrazo y la arrulló.

—Tranquila hermosa,lo que él te dijo no es cierto, tú eres hermosa nena ¡shh! tranquila— Eso la tranquilizo pero no por completo —Vamos a comer

—No quiero, no tengo hambre, Rose—

— ¡Pues no me importa! ¡Comerás así te tenga que obligar, Lilian! — dijo rose con voz dura

— ¡Que no quiero!— chilló

— ¡Pues vas a comer!—

—¡No, no, no!¡¿Qué no ves que voy a engordar?!¡Y…Derek no me va a querer…!—La morena no pudo continuar por la Cachetada de la rubia.

— ¡Cállate idiota! ¡¿No ves que te mueres?! ¡Y yo me muero junto a mi mejor amiga! o su sombra, ¡así que come de una puta vez!- grito

Todos miraban atentamente la escena, la morena se paró enojada.

— ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO ROSALIE LINDA SWAN!— gritó Lilian y salió corriendo.

Horas.

Días.

Había pasado una semana desde que Lilian no le hablaba y su amiga se veía más muerta que viva, pero Rose hizo algo que tuvo que hacer antes.

— ¿Alo?¿Señor Bennett?- saludo al padre de Lilian

— ¿Rose? Hola, no puedo hablar mucho, estoy en Europa…—

—Tienen que internar a Lilian, está muy grave, ella tiene anorexia, está muy mal por favor – sollozó

—Está bien Rose, mañana mismo voy a Forks y me la llevo a New York, gracias y… Lilian estará bien – dijo el padre de su amiga con la voz rota.

Un mes después, todos estaban en la sala de la casa de los Swan, al decir todos, sólo la familia de Rose.

—Papá, mañana iré a New York, iré a visitar a Lilian— dijo una Rose animada.

Pues al siguientedía era día del amor y la amistad, era 14 de Febrero, el cumpleaños de su amiga.

—Hija no puedes…—

— ¿Por qué papi? ¿Por favor?—

—Hija no…porque… Lilian murió hoy por una taquicardia— dijo su padre triste, pues esa niña era como una hija para él.

— ¡¿Qué?!¡No papá! ¡Mientes! – sollozó Rosalie

Su padre la abrazo y la dejo llorar, unos días después fue el funeral de su amiga.

Su amiga un dia antes de cumplir dieciseis años antes del dia del amor y amistad.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hermanita no dejaré que eso te suceda a ti, te ayudare aunque me odies como Lilian— Juróla rubia dejando una rosa blanca en la tumba de su amiga.

"_no te odio pequeña rubia tonta "_susurró su amiga desde los aires_ "salva a tu hermanita, haz lo que ibas a hacer conmigo, y que yo nunca te deje hacerlo" _

La rubio asintió y salió del cementerio,despidiéndosede la familia Bennett, ambos padres se suicidaron al sentirse culpable de la muertede su única hija. Pero era tarde, ya nada podían hacer.

**Que tal? Les gusto? Que opinan de rose? Lilian? Los padres de lilian? Como se suicidaron? Dereck? .**

**Me encantan sus opiniones :3**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto.**


	7. Capitulo 7: La verdad

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Espero que les guste el cap aquí se los dejo para que lo lean nos vemos mas abajo. ****Capítulo beteado por Bella—Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Capítulo 7: La verdad

— ¿Amor? Nena despierta –susurro el cobrizo afligido

– Rose, ¿Estas segura de que está bien? ¿Y si la llevo con mi padre? Él es doctor…

—Tranquilo Edward ya lo sé, pero mi hermana reaccionará estoy segura de ello… ya tengo experiencia en esto— dijo la rubia con tristeza.

Se encontraban en la habitación de bella, después de que Edward la cargara la llevó a su casa; cuando llegaron Rosalie estaba a punto de irse a la universidad pero al ver a su hermanita mal decidió no asistir a sus clases.

—Lo dices por tu amiga, Lilian ¿Verdad? Alice me contó –dijo mirando a Bella – ¿me ayudaras?— preguntó

— ¡Claro que sí! Es mi hermana, ya tengo un plan; Bella es anoréxica y tú le contestes a tu hermana verla vomitando así que también es bulímica – dijo Rosalie – estoy bien informada?

—Si lo estás, ya hace un buen tiempo que ella no comía siempre me ponía excusas diciendo que no tenía hambre, que ya había comido y todo eso – se lamentó – fui un idiota en creerle.

—No Edward, las personas que sufren de esto son unos charlatanes profesionales no te atormentes más— susurro Rose

— si tú te sientes mal, imagínate como me siento yo, mi hermanita está sufriendo de lo mismo que mato a mi mejor amiga— sollozo la rubia.

El cobrizo abrazo a la hermana de su novia pues entendía su dolor, trataba de consolarla mientras él mismo luchaba por no derrumbarse.

—Todo estará bien Rose – la consoló

La castaña empezó a despertarse, desorientada abrió los ojos sintiendo que se encontraba recostada en algo acolchado y calientito: su cama.

—mmmm…. ¿Edward?— dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Se quedó observando fijamente a su novio que abrazaba fuerte a su hermosa hermana.

Ella los miro ceñuda _"te están engañando princesa, tu propia hermana te quiere quitar a tu novio; te quiere quitar a lo único bueno que tienes"_ susurro Ana _"si linda, no puedes permitir eso ¿o sí?"_ Dijo Mía.

Ambas metían saña a la pobre e insegura mente de Isabella.

Pero no, ellos no serían capaces de hacer eso.

—¿Ed..ward? ¿Rosalie? ¿Qué hacen?— preguntó la castaña tratando de incorporarse pero soltó un pequeño quejido.

—Hablábamos amor, me podrías contar ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te lastimó?—pregunto Edward.

La castaña negó nerviosa; si le decía alguien que Tanya, Jessica y el grupito de zorras la acosaban sería peor.

—Los dejare solos, traeré sopa para ti Bella— dijo Rose.

—Hermana no te molestes, no tengo hambre— contestó la castaña.

—No es molestia Bella— objetó la rubia siguiéndole el juego.

—Pero no ten…

—Bebe tienes que comer ¿sí? Además yo comeré contigo así que yo te acompañaré— dijo tratando de convencerla.

—Rose, Bella va a comer – sentenció Edward

La rubia sonrió y bajo a preparar sus alimentos.

Ya lo habían acordado Edward, Alice y Rose iban ayudarla así Bella no quisiera.

La castaña refunfuñaba en su habitación.

—¡No me puedes obligar a comer Cullen!— dijo enojada —No tengo hambre.

El cobrizo la miro, y por un segundo estuvo a punto de hacerle caso, de creerle; pero era por su bien.

Suspiró esto es solo por su bien, todo por el bienestar de su pequeña y hermosa novia.

—Bella escúchame bien, vas a comer es sopa, es un líquido ¿o quieres que te traiga un segundo contundente?— dijo el cobrizo firme y seguro.

La castaña negó y bufó mientras que el cobrizo suspiro aliviado.

—Ahora amor, dime ¿Qué paso?

—No te lo diré, si lo digo será peor— susurró con miedo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. El cobrizo la vio ceñudo.

—Cuéntame y lo solucionaremos

—Fueron Tan..ya, Jessica y las de..más— susurró abrazando al cobrizo, a la vez que lloraba al ir recordando.

Flash back de Edward

— _¡Ey solterona! __¿Ya conseguiste compañía para el baile de primavera? ¡Oh me olvidaba! ¡Nadie quiere ir contigo enana horrorosa! – se burló una muchacha rubia de otra chica que le daba la espalda, pero esta tenía el cabello caoba._

_La rubia despampanante, lo admitía el cobrizo pues era muy guapa y rubia, pero era rubia teñida; "su cuerpo es tan delgado que llega a verse in sano" pensó el cobrizo que miraba atentamente la escena._

—_Tanya no molestes a la mojigata— dijo una chica .Ella tenía el cabello hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de color castaño obscuro._

—_Jess tu y yo éramos amigas, no me molestes más por favor— suplico la castaña a las chicas que estaba en frente._

— _¡¿Eso es verdad Jessica?! ¿Antes eras amiga de la mojigata?— pregunto la rubia— porque si es así ya no puedes ser nuestra amiga ¿lo sabes verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa de dulzura fingida_

— _¡No! ¿Cómo crees que yo puede ser su amiga? – dijo la que respondía al nombre de Jess claramente nerviosa._

—_Jess, no mientas éramos amigas desde kínder hasta la primaria, después no sé qué te paso – susurro la castaña afligida._

— _¡No!... ¡Bueno! ¡Ya, está bien! Yo fui amiga de esta – la miró con desprecio – pero solo lo hice porque sentía lastima por ella y porque aprendí que me convenía ser su amiga, ella me pasaba toda la tarea – dijo con burla – ella no es más mi amiga, no me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella._

_De repente la rubia agarro de los cabellos a la castaña, jalándole sus hebras marrones, enroscándolas alrededor de su mano cerrada en un puño, le iba a tirar una cachetada, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe._

—_¡Ey! ¿Nunca te enseñaron que no debes de abusar de otras personas? –hable yo. La levanté del suelo, recogí su mochila y los libros._

—_Mmm… gracias por ayudarme –agradeció con las mejillas sonrojadas y cabizbaja._

—_Levanta la cabeza, se te puede caer la corona, princesa – dije suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la rubia soltara un bufido en contra de mis palabras, provocando así que ella y Jessica se fueran._

—_Gracias – dijo._

—_Hola soy Edward Anthony Cullen ¿y tú?— me presente de manera educada._

—_Isabella Swan, Bella, fea o cara de poto— dijo un poco tímida_

Fin del flash back

— ¿Lo siguen haciendo no? La primera vez que te vi ellas estaban molestándote ¿Por qué no me contaste?

—Tenía miedo –dijo

—Cuéntame que paso.

—Yo había ido tranquilamente al baño fui a hacer pipí y cuando salí ellas estaban maquillándose, voltearon y cuando me miraron sonriendo empezaron a insultarme y yo… cometí el error de decirles que si me hacían daño te diría a ti y a mi hermana pero fue peor; me golpearon y destrozaron el vestido que compro rose y cuando tocaste me amenazaron si te decía algo— sollozó

—Tranquila mi amor, no pasara nada yo te protegeré de esas zorras— dijo el cobrizo furioso.

Con tan solo pensar que ese grupito de zorras lastimaron a su novia sentía ganas de partir algo, él nunca había sido una persona agresiva; más bien era una persona pacifista, todo amor y paz.

¡Pero no esta vez no!

Su princesa tenía cardenales en su cuerpo por culpa del odio que tenía esa rubia desabrida contra su Isabella.

En eso entró Rosalie con una bandeja de comida que contenía un plato ondo con sopa de pollo y fideos, fruta picada entre la que se distinguían un poco de manzana y plátano, jugo de manzana y un pequeño tazón con verduras salteadas con un poco de mantequilla.

—Come bella.

—No quiero comer— protestó.

—Amor come la sopa, eso solo liquido— intervino Edward.

—No quiero, ya comí en el colegio— argumentó la castaña.

—Bella enserio, yo no te vi comprar nada, no me mientas.

—Lo compre cuando no estabas.

—No mientas.

—No me obligues.

Ambos se miraron, el cobrizo y la rubia.

—Bella, hermanita come un poco de todo y ya ¿sí?— dijo rose tranquila y suave

—Pero no quiero comer, no tengo hambre.

—Solo un poco, además no te levantarás de aquí hasta que comas al menos un poco.

—Está bien— gruñó la castaña molesta

La castaña comió molesta, tomo un poco de sopa, verduras y la mitad del plátano. Pero algo es algo. La castaña se levantó ante la atenta de ambos.

—Voy al baño— dijo tranquilamente

— ¿Para qué?— pregunto el cobrizo

—Para hacer pis – mintió

—No mien…—dijo el cobrizo pero la rubia lo detuvo.

—Está bien linda, te acompaño— la castaña frunció los labios.

—Está bien ya no tengo ganas.

—Linda ¿Vamos a la librería?— dijo el cobrizo —hay que hacer el trabajo de biología.

—Ahhh se me olvidaba, está bien.

Dijo la castaña distraída, tenía un plan para dejar de sentirse culpable consigo misma.

**Ahhhhhh! * se esconde debajo de la mesa* Hola chicas les gusto? Como se porto mi Edward? Rose? Tanya y su grupito? Que tramara bella? Ana y mia?**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**Este es mi ultimo año del colegio me quedan 5 meses y postulare ala universidad.**

**mis padren han decidido meterme ala academia para prepararme .**

**colegio :7:00 a 2.00  
>academia: 3 a 8.:30<strong>

**de lunes a sabado asi que no podre actualizar muy seguido entiendame por fis **

**COMIENZO EL 04 DE AGOSTO ENTIENDENME VOY ATRTAR DE ACTUALIZAR .**

**GRACIAS SE LAS QUIERE PAULA.**

**DEJEN SUS RR **


	8. Capitulo 8: Consecuencias de ana y mia

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Ambos jóvenes estaban en el volvo del cobrizo yendo hacia la librería. Ella tenía un plan y él sabía que su castaña planeaba algo, cuando llegaron a la librería entraron y acudieron al mostrador a pedir todo lo que necesitaban: cartulina, plumones, regla, colores, láminas, etc. Edward pagó todo. Y salieron del lugar rumbo al volvo.

Estaban por irse cuando…

—Amor, olvidé comprar lápiz— dijo Bella.

—Yo te lo compro nena— respondió el cobrizo mirando fijamente a su novia, a su amor.

— ¡No! Yo voy a comprarlo, amor— exclamo la castaña entusiasmada.

Bella bajó del volvo de su novio rápidamente para ir librería. Cuando entró a la librería estaba agitada, su pobre corazón latía muy rápidamente y su respiración era errática por lo que trató de recuperar su respiración.

— ¡Muchacha! ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó la vendedora, una viejita ya canosa, regordeta con unos lentes en la punta de su fina y respingada nariz que la observaba con curiosidad.

—Sí, es… estoy bien— susurró —me da una cuchilla y un lápiz ¿Por favor?—pidió Bella

— ¡Oh! Sí, claro ya me acuerdo de ti, tu viniste con el chico cobrizo de ojos verdes... el que si yo fuera más joven, me lo tiraría— rio la viejecita buscando el pedido de la castaña.

—Sí… es mi novio.

—Se ve que te quiere— susurró la viejita entregándole una caja de lápices y una cuchilla.

—Mm… sí, él me ama o al menos eso dice él.

La castaña se metió la cuchilla en la bolsa trasera del pantalón para que Edward no la viera y salió del lugar con la cajita de lápices.

No sin antes decir adiós y agradecer a la mujer.

Cuando llegó al lujoso auto de su novio se subió en el puesto del copiloto.

—¿Ya compraste lo que necesitabas, mi amor?— preguntó Edward curioso, sus ojos verdes brillaban al ver a su novia

—Si Ed, ya compre los lápices— contestó sonriendo.

Él sonrió y se inclinó contra el asiento de ella para besarla, su beso comenzó dulce y poco a poco hubo más sentimientos, unos conocidos y otros nuevos, reconocieron la lujuria, pasión y amor.

Ella gimió quedito contra sus labios, rodeando el cuello del cobrizo con sus brazos.

—Edward— Bella jadeo contra los labios de su novio por falta del aire.

— ¿Sí, nena?— preguntó el cobrizo besando el cuello de su novia.

—Ed, quiero hacerlo contigo— susurro la castaña, tratando de controlar su respiración errática

—Nena, sabes lo que opino de eso— dijo el cobrizo comenzando a bajar la intensidad del beso, hasta que nuevamente se convirtió en un beso dulce.

La castaña se separó refunfuñando, estaba excitada y sonrojada.

—Edward, ¡No es justo!— reclamó la castaña —quiero entregarme a ti— susurró

—Ya te dije que no nena, todavía no, debe de ser un momento especial, no solo un arranque de lujuria mi amor, mi Bella; quiero que cuando lo hagamos sea un acto de ternura, de amor, de entrega… ¡No en mi auto!— explicó Edward mirándola con ternura.

—Está bien, Ed— dijo la castaña suspirando.

—Aunque sí me gustaría hacerlo en mi auto un día nena—repuso él con picardía— Piénsalo: tú, yo, mi coche y una noche estrellada… mmm… no sé me gustaría— le sonrió

Bella rio.

Él sonrió también pues le gustaba el sonido de su risa, le gustaba hacerla feliz aunque solo fuera una sonrisa.

Ahora su meta era hacerla feliz y hacerla sentirse hermosa, tal como él la veía. Ahora que el tema de hacer el amor... Ya habían tenido este tema de conversación anteriormente.

Ella quería.

Él quería.

¿Cuál era el problema? se preguntaran.

El problema era que él la quería demasiado y quería que el momento que lo hicieran fuera especial, único e inolvidable.

Él suspiro. El ambiente se relajó, ya no había más la tensión sexual que se sentía antes.

–Nena, mi hermana va a hacer una fiesta hoy ¿Te apuntas, hermosa?— preguntó el cobrizo

El trataba de hacerla sentir hermosa, sabiendo que lo era físicamente, trataba de subir su ya destruida autoestima.

—Mmm... Claro Ed— dijo — ¿Me dejas en mi casa? Mañana hacemos el trabajo no tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada hoy.

—Por supuesto, nena— dijo el cobrizo sonriendo.

El cobrizo la dejo en la puerta de su casa después de darle un beso y no se marchó sino hasta que la vio entrar a su casa donde la esperaba su padre.

La castaña intentó subir a su habitación pero su padre no la dejó.

—Bella, quiero hablar contigo un momento en la sala ¿Puedes?— pidió su padre con voz calmada

La castaña frunció el entrecejo.

—Claro papi, pero no he hecho nada; soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario— Bromeó Bella para aliviar la tensión.

Su chiste funcionó pues su padre rió a carcajada abierta.

—No es nada de eso, linda. Ven, vamos a hablar— dijo el jefe de policía.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas color negro.

El hombre de cabellos negros, ojos cansados achocolatados y bigote tomó la delgada mano de la muchacha con extrema fragilidad estudiándola, analizándola.

—Bella, hija sabes que eres lo más preciado que tengo junto a tu madre y a tu hermana, ustedes son mis nenas, mis princesas, mi familia— soltó Charlie.

Él era un hombre reservado con sus sentimientos, pero amaba con todo su corazón a su familia, en especial a la pequeña Bella.

—Lo sé papi, siempre nos lo dices— susurró la joven

—Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Soy tu amigo, tu confidente pero sobretodo tu padre.

—Lo sé, ¿A qué te refieres, papá?— preguntó con cautela

—Tu hermana ya me contó lo que te hicieron esas pu… perdón, esas suripantas— dijo un enojado Charlie —mañana voy a hablar con tu director.

— ¡No! Papi, no es necesario, ya no va a pasar. Edward me va a proteger junto a los demás.

Su padre la mido con cautela.

—Otra cosa, hija… estás muy delgada mi niña ¿Estás comiendo bien? Sabes que si no comes tu cuerpo se queda sin combustible y te puedes enfermar Bella— la regañó su padre.

—Si papá, lo sé, no te preocupes— dijo la castaña con fastidio.

—Mmm… está bien mi niña, sube a tu recamara— dijo —llévate tu comida a tu cuarto, te hice filete con verduras nena— dijo Charlie y la castaña hizo una mueca.

—Gracias papi— lo beso en la mejilla.

Subió a su habitación con el plato entre las manos, su hermana no estaba, entro a su habitación y dejo su plato en la mesita y de a un lado de su cama cogió el peluche con forma de hipopótamo y con una cuchilla empezó a abrirlo por atrás

Sacó un poco de espuma del pobre muñeco. A continuación tomó una de las bolsitas herméticas de las que tenían cierre y vacío la comida, cuidando de dejar un poco en el plato.

Lo cerró y metió la bolsa en el peluche para después dejarlo en la cama.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a Rose.

—Bella, papá me dijo que te dio comida ¿Ya comiste?— preguntó cautelosa.

—Sip, sí he comido— dijo la castaña sonriendo

"_Eso princesa, finge"_ susurró Ana. Rose miró el plato, se veía picoteado y suspiró le daría un voto de confianza a su hermana.

—Está bien cariño.

—Rosalie… ¿Puedes comprarme un vestido? Voy a ir hoy de fiesta con Ed.

—Claro que sí ¿Vamos, linda?— dijo Rosalie

—No gracias, no tengo ganas de ir Rose— contestó Bella

—Está bien, ya me voy nena— dijo la rubia esbelta y salió.

La castaña se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

"_¡Estás gorda!"_ grito Ana en su mente.

"_¡Pinche gorda! ¡Eres una puerca!"_ susurro mía

"_Edward te va a dejar por Tanya, ella es más guapa que tú, ella también es nuestra amiga, ¡Ella es mejor que tú! Más bonita, más guapa" _dijeron ambas.

La castaña empezó a llorar, se levantó como pudo cogió la cuchilla de la bolsa de su pantalón, se levantó la camisa y empezó a cortarse el vientre.

Se levantó las mangas de su blusa e hizo cinco cortes más en su muñeca izquierda. Después dejo caer la cuchilla y llorando se lavó la muñeca.

Se echó en la cama, tratando de dormir. Faltaban tres horas para que Edward viniera y ella tenía que estar sonriente para él.

Fingir ser perfecta.

Trató de dormir mientras Ana y Mía la torturaban psicológicamente.

La castaña logró dormirse pensando lo horrible que era.

**Hola! * se esconde debajo d ela cama* ¿les gusto? Que les parecio Edward no es una ternurita? Quieren que lo hagan? Y cuando bella escondio la comida en el peluche? Y Charlie? Y la decisión de Edward? Y su : Piénsalo: tú, yo, mi coche y una noche estrellada… mmm… no sé me gustaría? Y que les parecio cuando se conto?**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 espero sus comentarios:3 **

**Otra cosa ya estoy con un poco mas de tiempo pero aun mas nerviosa mi examen para entrar al instituto es el 20 de este mes **

**Se les quiere paula **


	9. Capitulo 9: La fiesta

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Aquí esta el capi que lo disfruten.****Capítulo beteado por Bella—Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

**Cap 9 : la fiesta**

Edward Cullen estaba abrochándose la camisa de su traje, usaba pantalón negro, camisa blanca y saco, trató de arreglarse su despeinado y rebelde cabello pero no pudo.

Era imposible.

Se rindió.

Se miró al espejo y le gustó lo que vio.

Un joven enamorado de su amada.

Pero se veía muy serio, así que se quitó el saco y dobló las mangas de la camisa blanca.

— ¡Edward!— chilló su hermana pequeña — ¡Baja y ayúdame! ¡No puedo sola con todo esto!

— ¡Pero si tu no estas cargando nada, enana del demonio! ¡Todo lo estamos cargando el rubio oxigenado y yo!— dijo Emmett en tono dramático.

— ¡No soy rubio oxigenado! Soy un rubio natural, no soy como tú, paquete de esteroides— gruñó Jasper, el novio de la pequeña hermana del cobrizo.

—Oh si lo eres y la pequeña duende maléfica te pinta el cabello ¡Ricitos de oro!— se burló Emmett.

El cobrizo rió y bajo antes de que en su casa se cometiera un asesinato y lo mandaran al FBI a decir quien fue.

Bajo y no pudo evitar reír a carcajada abierta. Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Jasper estaba "golpeándolo" lo cual era mentira por que se reían.

Y Alice los miraba a ambos sentada en la escalera, comiendo palomitas.

— ¡Hey Eddie! ¿Quieres palomitas?— ofreció Alice sonriendo inocentemente

—Duendecillo ¿No te da pena como estos pelean?— preguntó el cobrizo con una sonrisa.

La pequeña bufo y se paró con gracia, y caminó hasta la mesa para coger un rociador de agua que le pertenecía a su madre, se acercó a ellos y empezó a rociarlos como si fueran gatitos malcriados.

Ambos chillaron, bueno… más bien Emmett chilló alejando a Jasper.

— ¡Está helada! ¡Enana demoniaca! Rubio, ¡Cuida de tu demonio!— gritó el grandulón

El cobrizo miró el reloj, ya era hora de recoger a su amada.

—Pues enana, ya me voy a recoger a Bella, quédate con este par de tontos—rió

Y así se fue el cobrizo, imaginando como luciría su Bella, su niña. Se subió a su volvo, y después, a los pocos minutos de haber conducido por el pueblo, ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de su niña. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que ella bajara.

—Estoy lista— susurró la voz tímida de Bella.

Él la observó de pies a cabeza; estaba hermosa, su cabello castaño caía a sus costados y el vestido azul con florecilla ancha le gustó, sus hombros se veían delgados.

Ella era hermosa.

Hermosa dentro de su enfermedad.

—Sabía que estaba horrible, mejor no voy— murmuró la castaña llamando la atención del cobrizo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quién dice eso hermosa damisela? Estas preciosa mi nena –_si tan solo no estuvieras tan delgada nena…_ – pensó el cobrizo

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó la castaña insegura.

—Claro linda, vamos antes que Alice mate a Jasper y a Emmett— reí

— ¡_Dile a la enana del demonio que no le haga nada a mi osito!— _ gritó Rosalie desde su cuarto

Al salir de la casa ambos reían del comentario de Rosalie, y al llegar al auto se metieron en él. En silencio fueron a la casa del joven Cullen agarrados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron la casa estaba repleta de gente.

Y de repente Edward vio al grupito de "populares", sintió a Bella temblar y la cogió de la cintura más fuerte.

—Shhh… tranquila nena, no dejare que se te acerquen— susurró en su oído

La castaña asintió apenas, mirando el pegado y casi vulgar vestido de Tanya, pero aun así se veía bien.

—Esta hermosa— dijo mirándola

— ¿Quién?— preguntó el cobrizo mirando en la dirección que Bella lo hacía– ¿Tanya? ¿Crees que Tanya esta hermosa?

La castaña asintió

—Ella es hermosa y… delgada.

—No Bella, ella esta raquítica, ella no es hermosa y si lo fuera solo sería por fuera; ella es la persona más fea por dentro que conozco, está podrida— dijo con odio Edward —tu eres hermosa Bella, y no solo por fuera sino por dentro, eres preciosa, amable, tierna y una muy buena persona.

La castaña lo miró con amor, aunque no le creía; lo besó como nunca lo había hecho.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él rodeo su delgada cintura atrayéndola a él.

Se besaron con pasión.

— ¡Aww que lindos!— chilló Alice sonriendo —ahora por favor si dejan de comerse, estaría feliz. Si Bella no está comiendo a Edward. Edward come a Bella— rió Alice.

Ambos rieron separándose.

—Pues no me arrepiento de comerme a este delicioso bombón— dijo Edward pícaramente.

La castaña sonrió dándole un pequeño codazo juguetón.

— ¡QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA!— grito un Emmett entrando de la cintura de rose con un vodka en la mano y tomando un trago, para luego besar con fiereza a Rose.

Y así comenzó todo.

La fiesta Cullen estaba siendo la mejor fiesta de todas, algunos usaban la piscina.

Tres mozos empezaron a circular por toda la casa dándoles de comer pequeños aperitivos.

— ¡Hey mozo!— gritó Edward llamando a un mozo con la mano mientras bailaba sensualmente con su Bella

Bella reía y se movía al compás de la música, se estaba divirtiendo –de paso bajaba las calorías bailando– pensó.

—Si joven ¿Qué desea?— dijo el mozo amablemente

— ¿Podrías traerme un par de bocaditos de sushi, por favor?

—Oh si claro, en un momento.

El mozo se fue rápidamente por el pedido y volvió con un pequeño platito con tres sushis. Edward lo tomó

—Gracias— agradeció Edward— Mi amor, come – dijo suavemente

—No tengo ganas.

—Solo será un poco, son tres solamente.

—Está bien – _tal vez luego pueda vomitar – pensó_

La castaña con esfuerzo se llevó un sushi a la boca. Lo comió rápidamente para que lo digiriera rápido.

—Luego comeré los demás— dijo la castaña en puchero —vamos a bailar quiero bailar con el amor de mi vida.

El cobrizo sonrió, asintió y empezaron a bailar más lento.

Edward vio el rostro de Bella volviéndose pálido hasta llegar a ser verde.

—Nena ¿Estas bien?— preguntó con cautela el cobrizo cogiéndola de los brazos, ellos bailaban en el centro del salón

—Si yo uh…— dijo la delgada chica encorvándose.

—Te llevare a mi cuarto nena, te ves muy mal…— al terminar de decir esto Bella empezó a vomitar.

Enfrente de todos, empezó a convulsionar.

Cayó de rodillas vomitando en el hermoso parque de la sala Cullen. Mientras que todos la miraban, habían formado un círculo.

Edward la miraba en shock.

Ella termino de botar todo y trato de pararse y no pudo.

Edward reacciono rápido y la cargo como un bebe no importo que se manchara de vómito.

Escuchó unas risas de burlas y solo eso basto, miro a todos mientras caminaba a su habitación junto a Bella que lloraba.

— ¡LARGO, TODO EL MUNDO! — grito furioso, y miro a Tanya tratar de huir mientras se reía – TANYA ¡TU NO! ¡TAMPOCO TU JESS! ¡CON USTEDES HABLARE EN CINCO MINUTOS! Emmett, Jasper no dejen que se vayan – pidió – Alice ayúdame a cambiar a Bella por favor.

Todos los mencionados asintieron. Él se fue a su habitación seguido por Alice.

— ¡SUELTENME! – grito Tanya agitándose mientras Jessica dejaba que la agarraran.

—Oh no querida, tú y yo tendremos unas palabritas, te metiste con mi hermanita y por personas como tú, perdí a mi mejor amiga— escupió con rabia Rosalie dándole una cachetada.

En la habitación

—Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien— susurró Edward besando a la castaña dejándola en su cama —en un momento vuelvo, Alice te ayudará a cambiarte y te llevare a casa cariño.

—No te vayas, amor— susurró apenas

—Te daré tu espacio, en unos minutos vuelvo.

Ella asintió y él salió mientras Alice entraba suavemente.

El cobrizo bajó y la imagen que vio lo impactó, Emmett agarraba a Tanya mientras Rosalie le tiraba cachetadas.

— ¡Hey! Rosalie, basta— dijo suavemente tocándole el hombro.

—Pero…

—Es mi turno, Rose— dijo y miro a Tanya – ¡Tú! Jodida perra no quiero que vuelvas a lastimar a Bella, o juro que te arrepentirás; siempre te trate con respeto pero no te metas con ella porque si lo haces Tanya, juro que te destruyo y no me arrepiento que seas mujer— dijo amenazante– eso también va para ti Jessica— indicó Edward a una Jessica estupefacta —Emmett déjalas— dijo

El grandote las dejó y ellas se fueron de la casa rápidamente.

Las cosas pasaron rápidamente.

Edward llevó a Bella su casa junto con Rose.

La besó y le prometió que todo estaría bien.

Y volvió a su casa

En el colegio, el lunes siguiente

— ¡Miren como vomita! Parece que la tarada de Bella, además de fea ¡Es bulímica!— se burló Mike riendo y mirando su celular.

Él había grabado todo.

— ¿Qué mierda dijiste Mike?— gruño la voz de furiosa de Edward Cullen.

Atrás de él estaba Bella con lágrimas en los ojos

— ¡Lo grabaste!— gritó Edward.

Y se lanzó contra Mike para golpearle, comenzó a golpearlo con furia mientras Mike trataba de defenderse

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!— lloriqueó

—Bebe, amor… suéltalo no vale la pena— dijo Bella abrazándolo por atrás

—Es cierto nena; vámonos mejor, hoy no tengo ganas de tener clase de cálculo.

Dijo el cobrizo mientras la sacaba del salón.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que dos personas, en el fondo del salón, discutían muy acaloradamente.

—_Esto no se quedara así— dijo él_

— _¡Claro que no! Me vengare… — dijo ella_

—_Pero no podremos hacerlo si él siempre esta con ella._

—_Yo tengo una idea guapo, y para eso te necesito; destruiremos a Bella Swan— dijo ella besándolo_

**Chicas ingrese al instituto! Estudiare publicidad :3 y mas tarde literatura :3 y quien sabe esta historia será llevada a un libro ,me acaban de dar los resultados.**

**Y que les parecio el cap? ****Mike? Tanya ¿ rose? Emmett? Alice?**


	10. Capitulo 10: Decisiones

**Espero que les guste el capi, y por favor no se desmayen .Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Aprendiendo a Sonreír

Capitulo 10:Decisiones

—Amor, no te enojes, ya pasó— dijo la castaña besándole la mejilla.

— ¿Se nota mucho, mi amor?

—Sí, mi amor – contesto ella

—Vamos al auto nena, vamos a mi casa a ver películas.

Y así paso ese día, con la pareja Cullen Swan viendo películas, comiendo palomitas que más bien únicamente él comía, mientras que ella botaba la comida sin que él se diera cuenta.

***unos días después***

Ambos jóvenes habían terminado de hacer el trabajo de biología; estaban trabajando en la casa de ella, más específicamente en su habitación.

Solos.

En la cama, besándose dulcemente.

Hasta que ese beso cambió...

Ya no era dulce, ahora era intenso y apasionado.

—Hazme el amor, Edward— gimió ella

— ¿Estas segura, nena?— preguntó el cobrizo

—Sí, quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío.

El cobrizo sonrió.

—Ya soy tuyo mi amor.

Poco a poco la espalada de la castaña empezó a tocar la sabana que cubría la cama mientras Edward besaba su cuello, ella con la respiración agitada soltaba pequeños y sensuales gemidos de placer.

La ropa empezó a desaparecer en ambos cuerpos.

Él ya tenía una gran erección, por lo que empezó a acariciar suavemente los costados de la castaña

—Hermosa, mi amore— musitó el cobrizo en un italiano perfecto, admirando el torso descubierto de la castaña.

La castaña rió suave mientras gemía.

—Te amo Ed— susurró la castaña

El cobrizo sonrió y dejó un beso en la cabeza de su amada

—Yo también mi princesa.

Empezó a repartir beso en los pechos de su amor, aunque estos estaban delgados y sin masa muscular.

Besó, chupó y succionó sus pezones con insistencia y amor.

Pronto empezó a bajar hasta su vientre besándolo todo a su paso, jugueteando en su ombligo con la lengua.

Bajo hasta que se topó con algo que lo hizo parar.

Pequeños cortes perfectamente hechos, lo cual era imposible de lograr sin haber tenido la intensión de hacerlo.

Bella se cortaba.

—Ed… ¿Que pas…a?— tartamudeo

—Bella ¿Tu… tú te cortas?-pregunto el cobrizo.

La castaña se quedó callada.

El cobrizo dijo que si se cortaba.

El que calla otorga.

Y su silencio otorgaba.

La castaña empezó a removerse inquieta debajo del cuerpo fornido y sensual del cobrizo.

—Ya no quiero hacerlo— dijo la castaña —yo soy fea, gorda y deforme mientras que tú eres hermoso, elegante y perfecto— dijo la castaña con voz apenas audible —Sé que soy fea, Edward; por eso trato de arreglarlo, todo por ti y para ti.

El cobrizo se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña con la boca abierta.

Él era el culpable de que su pequeña sea anoréxica, y de pronto se sintió furioso.

— ¡Carajo, Bella! Tu no estas gorda, ni fea entiéndeme nena, por una vez escúchame ¡Eres perfectamente hermosa!— se paró — ¡Y yo tampoco quiero hacerte el amor y no por que no te ame sino porque tengo miedo que al simple roce te me desarmes!— gritó el cobrizo enojado.

Él estaba enojado, furioso.

Toda esta situación lo desarmaba.

Ya se estaba hartando de fingir siempre una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Que soy hermosa?! ¡Soy fea Ed! ¡Y tú me quieres hacer más fea haciéndome comer! ¡Tú y Rose "chica perfecta" me quieren hacer tan gorda que en vez de caminar ruede por ahí! ¡Por eso todo el mundo se burla!— dijo la castaña sentándose en su cama molesta.

El cobrizo empezó a temblar de furia.

Quería decirle que no era gorda, pero sabía que no le haría caso.

Así que agarro lo primero que encontró cerca y lo tiro contra la pared.

El hipopótamo de peluche cayó en seco contra al suelo.

El cobrizo miro lo que estaba muy cerca del animalillo.

Era una bolsa.

Se acercó rápidamente— aun desnudo — tomó la bolsita y la abrió.

Era comida.

¡¿Para qué habría comida en una bolsa?! Bella escondía la comida para no comerla. Ella estaba mintiendo.

No se estaba recuperando como él creía.

El cobrizo volteo donde la castaña.

Y si las miradas mataran…

—Sigues estando enferma— afirmó el cobrizo mientras recogía su ropa y se la ponía.

— ¿Sabes, amor? Yo te amo más que a nada, pero no sé si soy un buen novio, dime ¿Cómo puedo serlo si no puedo defender al amor de mi vida? y lo peor de todo es que no puedo defenderla de sí misma— dijo el cobrizo saliendo de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y al salir de la casa se subió a su volvo y condujo. Pero no a su casa.

Bajo del auto y entro a la comisaria de Forks, iba a hablar con el padre de Bella.

— ¡Edward! Muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí? Todo bien ¿Has tenido un problema? ¿Te asaltaron?— inquirió el padre del a castaña preocupado, quería a Cullen como si fuera un hijo.

Él era perfecto para su princesa.

—No, Charlie todo está bien en esa parte, vengo a hablarle de Bella— dijo el cobrizo.

El jefe frunció el ceño.

— ¿De mi hija? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?

El cobrizo negó con la cabeza.

—Ella está muy mal Charlie.

— ¿Qué tiene mi hija? ¡Habla, Edward!— urgió el jefe Swan, quien no tenía tanta paciencia.

— Seré rápido Charlie, Bella sufre de desórdenes alimenticios, bulimia y anorexia. Encontré esto en su peluche— le mostro la bolsa de comida

Charlie lo miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos.

—Mi ni…ña— susurró — ¿Qué crees que debo ha… hacer, Edward?

El cobrizo lo miro.

—Aunque me duela decirlo, debes internarla; intente ayudarla junto con Rose, pero es terca, a mí también me duele verla así— dijo Edward

—Amas mucho a mi hija ¿Verdad?

—Sí, la amo demasiado y por eso quiero lo mejor para ella— contestó con franqueza.

—Ella estará bien, hijo— dijo su suegro

—Eso significa que…

—La internaré — dijo Charlie para luego fundirse en un abrazo junto al cobrizo.

***Paula se esconde debajo de la cama* **

**¡ No me maten! Si me matan no sabran que pasa :3**

**Ahora que dejan de querer matarme (suficiente con mi beta , ya tengo una amenaza de muerte de ella).**

**¡que les parecio el capo? Como estuvo: Edward, Charlie , bella? **

**Algunas querían hot asi que aquí esta ..**

**Dejen un rr **

**Las quieres paula.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Problemas

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

**Capitulo 11 : Problemas **

La situación en la casa Swan estaba tensa; era pasada la media noche y la castaña dormía plácidamente mientras su familia hablaba sobre ella.

—Yo digo que la tenemos que internar— dijo su padre

—Si papá, aunque me duela, es lo mejor para Bella— acordó Rose

—Yo no estoy a favor de esto, Bella solo está un poco delgada; además es normal que haga dieta, tal vez se le paso la mano y para que lo negamos, la niña estaba un poco subidita de peso— discutió su madre.

— ¡Renée, cállate! Bella está enferma, mañana mismo la internare, Ed la llevara al centro, Rose ve a hacerle una pequeña maleta a tu hermana.

La rubia asintió y fue hacerle la maleta.

Al día siguiente Edward fue a buscarla en su auto, pero en lugar de ir a la escuela iban al centro.

Estaba enojado con ella y ella también lo estaba con él, pero fingían estar bien.

—Edward, te estas confundiendo de camino— dijo la castaña

—No cariño, estamos llendo a otro lugar.

— ¿A dónde?

—Al centro

La castaña se quedó callada el resto del camino.

El cobrizo tampoco habló, el único sonido era producido por el motor del Volvo de Edward, que conducía hacia el centro de rehabilitación "Nuevo Amanecer"

El carro se detuvo. Edward suspiro y descendió del auto para ayudar a Bella a bajar y entraron al centro.

— ¿Que hacemos aquí amo…—se detuvo al ver a toda su familia ahí reunida con un par de maletas —¿Que hacemos aquí? ¿Iremos de campamento?

—No amor... tú te quedaras aquí cariño— dijo Edward con voz pausada, un tanto cauteloso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— cuestionó ella

—Esto es como un retiro espiritual— mintió Edward.

Renée, la madre de Bella, que odiaba las mentiras, explotó. Era mejor que su hija estuviera consiente de donde estaba y con qué fin.

—Isabella, no estarás en un retiro, este es un centro de rehabilitación para personas enfermas como tú que sufren anorexia y bulimia, ayer Edward habló con tu padre para decirle que estas enferma y tu padre decidió que debería internarte, yo no estuve de acuerdo, que era común que a tu edad las chicas hagan dietas y tal vez que te pasaste un poco con ellas, pero ya lo ves, no me hizo caso, así que por tu bien tienes que recuperarte pronto ya que este lugar es muy caro— le confesó Renée.

La castaña se tuvo que agarrar de la pared porque tuvo un pequeño mareo.

Sus padres se querían deshacer de ella.

Edward se quería deshacer de ella.

Pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No mi niña, lo que dijo tu madre no es cierto— habló su padre fulminando a su esposa con la mirada, pero ella lo ignoro olímpicamente mirando sus uñas — tu estarás aquí para curarte mi vida y para relajarte ya me entere que tus compañeras del colegio te agredían, así que no te preocupes todo estará bien

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero su cabeza dio vueltas, casi se desploma pero el cobrizo la sujetó con fuerza.

La castaña se estremeció y no de una manera bonita.

Él era un traidor.

— ¡Suéltame!— siseo — ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Tú y la que dice ser mi hermana! ¡Me odian!— gritó visiblemente alterada.

—No Bella, hermanita solo quiero ayudarte igual que a Lilian— dijo rose afligida.

— ¡No! ¡Tú me quieres matar! ¡Quieres que sea gorda como Lilian! ¡Me quieres matar como mataste a Lilian! ¡Asesina! ¡Ella solo quería ser perfecta!— dijo la castaña.

Hasta que recibió el golpe en la mejilla de su hermana

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada niña tonta! tu solo piensas en ti, no sabes todo lo que sufrimos, papá, mamá, yo ¡Hasta Edward sufre! ¡¿Cómo crees que se siente Edward al ver a su novia como un saco de huesos?!— gritó

—Rose, tranquila— dijo Edward.

—Es que ella tiene que saber…

—No, está bien no la asustes.

En eso llegaron varios enfermeros y tomaron a Bella por la fuerza.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! No quiero estar aquí ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Quiero ser una princesa frágil, no quiero ser un oso del bosque!— grito pataleando, por lo que logró escaparse y fue tras Edward.

—Mi amor, por favor no me dejes aquí prometo comer dese ahora por favor yo te amo, empecemos de nuevo cariño, no me dejes aquí. Si me amas no me dejes aquí— susurro llorando.

La castaña hizo un puchero adorable y desesperado. Ella no quería estar ahí, el cobrizo la miro y estuvo a punto de decirle que le creía.

La abrazo con fuerza, tranquilizándola, le hizo un gesto a los enfermero para que la agarraran.

—Nena esto es por tu bien, vendré a visitarte— le besó la frente.

La castaña lo miro confundida.

— ¿Me dejaras aqu…— no termino de decir cuando empezó a chillar y a patalear .

Los enfermeros la agarraron con fuerza mientras la metían al hospital y ella gritaba.

— ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Me quieren engordar! ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Seré hermosa! ¡Seré una princesa! ¡Quiero ser un princesa una hermosa princesa de cristal!— lloró.

Uno de los enfermeros saco una jeringa y le inyecto un calmante en la piel del cuello.

La castaña empezó a relajarse.

—Solo quiero ser perfecta... Ana… Mía… ayuden..me a ser perfecta— susurró y se durmió.

Los enfermeros se la llevaron a la habitación 301 del pabellón A, ese era el área de las más graves.

Mientras que en la recepción se escuchabas los sollozos de todos y las lágrimas silenciosas del joven Cullen.

El señor Swan abrazo a Edward susurrando: _todo estará bien Edward._

Y se fue.

Ese fue el primer día de los meses que debía estar lejos de su amor, la regla del centro era que la paciente no vería a sus seres queridos hasta que comenzara a comer voluntariamente.

La castaña se levantó bostezando, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto. La habitación era totalmente blanca sin ventanas.

Sus padres las habían dejado ahí. Su Edward la había dejado ahí. Se hechó a la cama a llorar.

Hasta que sintió dos manos diferentes acariciándola.

—Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien.

—Si linda, ya verás que escaparemos de aquí.

— ¿Quien… quiénes son?— pregunto la castaña temerosa.

—Yo soy Ana cariño, siempre estuve contigo, solo que como te sientes sola, vine a hacerte compañía.

—Y yo soy Mía, te contaremos nuestras historias.

— ¡Empiezo yo!— dijo Ana y empezó a relatar mientras la castaña la escuchaba atentamente.

Ana se levantaba como todas las mañanas, se desnudaba completamente y se dirigía al baño. Se posaba ante la báscula esperando varios segundos hasta ver lo que marcaba y en esos segundos en los que la báscula calculaba el peso de su portador, su cabeza solo pensaba en el número que había visto el día anterior, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la aguja del marcador no sobrepasase ni siquiera varios gramos de más, sino que la fina aguja de su interior marcase levemente un descenso en su peso.

Su peso, aquello que marcaba su existencia, su materia, su ser. Aquello que deseaba reducir con todas sus fuerzas, aquello que marcaba la fina línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Después se dirigía al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación y se observaba detalladamente, palpando con sus manos cada centímetro de su piel. Apretando en varias zonas, estirando en otras e intentando reducir con ellas en su reflejo, las partes que deseaba tersar o hacer desaparecer.

Su visión supuestamente distorsionada le mostraba una imagen irreal que su cerebro había almacenado y creado para sí mismo como algo completamente tangible y verídico. O al menos eso es lo que le decían, que su visión, su realidad, era totalmente contraria a lo que el espejo reflejaba ¿A caso se había vuelto loca? Su visión estaba completamente distorsionada, mostrándole una imagen falsa y alterada.

Pero fuese cual fuese la verdad, aquella imagen que observaba ante aquel espejo de cuerpo entero, era su imagen, era su reflejo, era su verdad y podía tocarla como real.

Después se dirigió a aquel lugar que un día muy lejano la había llenado de felicidad y ahora se le antojaba como un momento angustioso y cruel que la atormentada todos los días como si de una cadena perpetua se tratase.

Abrió las puertas de su armario como si el infierno fuese a brotar de él, mientras escarbaba entre su ropa algo que pudiese hacer disimular aquel cuerpo deforme que su mente había creado. Encontró un pantalón negro, la prenda que más odiaba de su color favorito, aquel que tanto hace disimular, después se enfundo en él y revisó cada detalle frente al espejo.

La textura de la tela pegada a su piel, marcando unas líneas deformes ante sus ojos, recorrió con sus manos desde su cintura hasta los tobillos apretando y estirando la tela elástica de aquella prenda que formaba una segunda piel sobre su cuerpo. Por último metió la barriga hacia dentro aspirando el aire levemente para apretar con sus manos y pasarse el botón que la encerraría en aquella celda de tela.

Sus ojos solo veían un inmenso ser deforme, encerrado en una celda de piel. Una piel grasa, llena de bultos y trozos que sobraban por todas partes, trozos que cogía y estiraba con sus manos deseando tener un cuchillo láser que pudiese cortar y hacer desaparecer de ella todo aquello que nunca debió estar ahí. Todo aquello que la repudiaba y la hacía sentir un inmenso asco hacía un engendro amorfo.

Solo quería salir de esa prisión, de la prisión de su cuerpo, pero era difícil hacerlo sin llegar a la inexistencia. Lo peor es que ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitar desvanecerse por una ilusión.

Su estómago rugía como un tigre hambriento, y en realidad lo estaba… pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante aquello que consideraba una debilidad… un pecado capital… la gula…

Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación de hambruna pero ni mucho menos era lo peor.

Lo peor eran los calambres y hormigueos que recorrían todo su cuerpo como invisibles parásitos en su interior. Lo peor era recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho de vientre o mejor dicho, era que no podía recordarlo.

No recordaba cuando había dejado de tener la menstruación y eso la hacía sentir como una cuarentona menopáusica. Y aquel asqueroso vello fino en zonas extrañas de su cuerpo que tenía que afeitar.

Por el contrario su cabello caía en considerables cantidades y sus uñas tenían un aspecto amarillento y quebradizo, además siempre tenía un inmenso frío.

Aquellas solo eran unas pocas de las consecuencias que su obsesión le había obligado acostumbrarse.

Se terminó de arreglar dentro de la medida posible y se puso el abrigo negro.

Mientras andaba por la calle, un par de jovencillas jóvenes y vivarachas, torcieron la mirada hacía ella que escondía su rostro en su capucha negra con los bordes peludos.

Las dos jóvenes se rieron de ella y susurraron en un tono de voz que ella pudo escuchar, que parecía una vieja esquelética.

¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¿Acaso no lo veía? ¿O no lo quería ver?

Ella bajo la mirada pensando que nada les podía reprochar y deseando esta vez, desaparecer de verdad…

— ¿Tú sigues siendo princesa?— preguntó la castaña.

— ¡Sí! Sigo siendo tan princesa como tú— contestó Ana.

— ¡Es mi turno!— dijo Mía saltando.

Mía a simple vista era la chica perfecta. Rubia, delgada, de cuerpo fibroso y realmente guapa. Pero hay cosas que son difíciles de poseer y muy fácilmente de perder.

Mía era realmente una princesa y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ello.

Aquella noche había cenado con sus amigas en un buffet y todas estaban realmente impresionadas por la cantidad de cosas que había comido.

Algunas se preguntaban cómo conseguía comer tanta comida sin que le doliese la barriga. Otras, que tenían sobrepeso, le decían que no sabía la suerte que tenía por poder comer tanto y seguir así de delgada y perfecta. Pero en realidad ella sí que lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a cobrar el precio que fuese por ello.

Cuando Mía llegó a casa se dirigió al baño, se arrodilló en el inodoro e introdujo su dedo índice y corazón en su boca buscando en ella tocar la parte rugosa y más honda de la lengua y el principio de la garganta.

Tras varios intentos sintió como algo subía de su interior y un sabor agrió le hacía arrojar lo que tenía en su interior junto a trompicones de comida.

Después de varios vómitos, sintió que ya no tenía nada dentro mientras observaba los restos de la cena de aquella noche.

Se puso su mejor chándal, uno de terciopelo morado y salió a correr como todas las noches hasta el borde del desmayo. Corría hasta que sus músculos y huesos la frenaban avisándola con flaquear las piernas.

Al volver a casa se observó en el espejo y sonrió de lo guapa que se veía, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al observar sus amarillos dientes y una boca que no conjuntaba con el resto de su fachada, aunque si de su interior…

Ella solo quería ser perfecta, ser una princesa ¿Quién no deseaba dicha cosa?

La castaña miraba con admiración a sus dos amigas.

En eso abrió la puerta una mujer de unos cuarenta años un poco rellena, ella llevaba una bandeja, se acercó y se sentó en el lugar donde estaba Ana.

_Ana y Mía se esfumaron._

—Hermosa, aquí te traigo tu almuerzo, como es tu primer día aquí coñeras en tu habitación, pero solo por hoy— dijo la mujer suavemente.

—No tengo hambre señora— dijo dulcemente la castaña, mirando la bandeja, que contenía un plato de papas, filete y arroz con fruta y ensalada.

—Lo lamento linda pero te lo vas a comer todo o no saldrás de aquí.

La castaña intento hacer todo lo posible para no comer, pero no pudo contra la señora y dos horas después había terminado de comer.

Intento pararse e ir al baño pero el baño estaba con candado.

—Señora necesito ir al baño.

—Lo lamento linda, pero no podrás producirte vómito y si vomitas en el cuarto comerás doble ración— dijo y le tendió un par de pastillas y se las hizo tomar —eso hará que no puedas vomitar.

La señora salió cerrando con llave y la castaña empezó a llorar.

—Saldremos de esto— dijeron Ana y Mía en su mente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que internaron a la castaña, y en el cuarto de Edward Cullen solo se oían los suaves ronquidos del joven típicos de las 3 de la mañana.

Un celular sonó insistentemente, él se levantó con pesadumbre y lo cogió.

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica dijeron una simple oración que lo heló más que nada en la vida

"_Bella se ha escapado del centro de rehabilitación. No sabemos dónde esta" _

**¡ tengo miedo por mi vida! Si no me mataron en el anterior en este lo harán!**

**Espero sus reviews :3 el próximo cap se demorara u poco mas esta un poco complicado.**

**Pd : las historias de ana y mia la encontré en google.**

**Las quiere paula. **


	12. Capitulo 12: El mensaje

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Capitulo12 : El mensaje **

**Capítulo beteado por Bella—Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Capítulo 12

La castaña empezó a correr en la negrura del bosque, le fue fácil huir, se hizo la desmayada y cuando la llevaron a la enfermería ella se fugó. ¡Por fin era libre! Ahora el gran problema era ¿A dónde iría?

A su casa no podía ir.

A la de Edward menos.

Empezó a pensar rápidamente. 0Sonrió cuando se le ocurrió el lugar al que iría. Donde… Angela Weber.

Camino hasta la casa de Ángela y cuando tocó la puerta eran las 2 de la mañana. Nadie respondió.

Así que se subió a un árbol y entro a la habitación de Ángela, quien estaba muy entretenida leyendo un libro.

— ¡Angie!— dijo la castaña.

Ángela era una pelinegra muy linda, algo delgaducha pero no tanto como Bella, ella quería engordar un poco, pero eso sí, comiendo sanamente.

Ella se sorprendió al verla, todo el mundo sabía que la hija del jefe Swan estaba internada, lo único que no sabían era el porqué.

Ese era un secreto que ella se atrevía a comparar con un secreto de estado.

La pelinegra abrazo muy fuerte a Bella.

— ¡Oh, Bells! ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora? Pensé que estabas en un... retiro espiritual— dijo Angie sonriendo

—Mm pensé: necesito un lugar donde vivir, y que mejor que con mi mejor amiga Angie, lamento la hora—ella tembló— ese lugar es horrible.

—Shh está bien te quedaras aquí ¿De acuerdo?— dijo Angie.

—Gracias amiga, pero no le digas a Edward ni a mi familia ¿Esta bien?— pidió y la abrazó.

—Está bien, Bella— contestó la pelinegra.

Así paso, las amigas se quedaron conversando hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

Al día siguiente la pelinegra le prestó un vestido a la castaña para así poder ir colegio.

Un vestido, ambas eran delgadas y por lo tanto de la misma talla.

Pero bella se puso un cinturón ya que le quedaba muy flojo.

Tomaron desayuno pero la castaña escondió toda la comida bajo la mesa.

Y cuando Ángela fue a lavar su plato, Bella le dio su comida la perrita de Ángela "Quimi" un perrita moteada.

Luego fueron caminando al instituto y ahí estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo, Bella evadiendo al cobrizo.

Llego la clase de física, ella caminaba con miedo por los pasillos del colegio. Hasta que escucho pasos detrás de ella.

—Así que saliste del centro Bella— dijo Edward

—Sí, salí de ese lugar en el que ustedes me metieron, ese lugar es el infierno personificado en un centro— dijo la castaña sin mirarlo.

—Nena es por tu bien— dijo suave.

— ¡No! Yo estoy muy bien, estoy en camino de ser perfecta— contradijo la castaña.

—Está bien, ¿Dónde te estas quedando, nena? ¿Estás en un buen sitio?— cuestionó preocupado.

—Sí, estoy en un buen sitio, en la casa de una amiga.

El cobrizo suspiró y la observó.

Su nena necesitaba ayuda urgente, pero como había hablado con la familia, no podían ayudarla hasta que ella quiera ser ayudada.

Y a como estaba las cosas, esperaba que no fuera tarde. Ni que su niña tocara fondo.

—Cariño, hable con tu padre y hemos acordado que te dejaremos ser perfecta a la manera que tu prefieras ¿Ok? Pero tendrás que regresar a tu casa mi amor— dijo el cobrizo pausado y lento.

La castaña estaba feliz.

Por fin la dejarían ser feliz, la dejarían ser perfecta, toda una princesa y no un oso del bosque.

Ella seria hermosa y no le importaba a que costo lo pagaría.

—Está bien Edward, acepto— contestó y lo abrazó sonriendo.

El cobrizo la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho.

Su nena estaba muy mal y sabía que debía estar muy apegado a ella.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Si su pequeña lo alejaba cada día más y más.

Y él no sabía que más hacer para acercarse a ella, él la amaba y sabía que ella también, pero los deseos erróneos de ser perfecta opacaban el amor que le tenía al cobrizo.

Él la acompañó a su clase y luego fue a la suya: lengua.

En eso un mensaje llegó a su celular.

_Cuida mucho a Bella, están preparando algo muy grande y malvado para ella, aunque parezca que yo la odie, no lo hago, cuídala te avisare cuando será el momento en que ellos hagan el movimiento final. Cambio y fuera. _

_J.S._

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI ,ME HE ESCAPADO UN RATITO DE MI MAMA ESTOY EN PLENO SEMANA DE EXAMENES . PARO AGONIZANDO EN CADA EXAMEN . Y que opinan de : bella, Angie y Edward y quien habrá mandado el mensaje.

BUENO LAS QUIERO


	13. Capitulo 13: Tocando Fondo

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Hola les traigo nuevo cap disfrutenCapítulo beteado por Bella—Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Capitulo 13 : Tocando Fondo

AL terminar las clases el cobrizo llevo a bella a la casa de los Swan. La castaña tembló.

El cobrizo toco la puerta y fue Charlie quien la abrió y sus ojos se aguaron cuando vio a su pequeña, la cual tenía grandes ojeras azuladas.

El padre fue donde la castaña y la abrazo con fuerza.

— ¡Oh mi niña! Eh estado tan preocupado… mi beba— dijo su padre con cariño.

—Si papá –dijo con voz cortante la castaña.

Aunque la castaña quería mucho a su papá tenía que ser precavida porque él a podría volver a obligarla a comer.

—Convencí a bella a que se quede aquí, pero ella dijo que se quedaría solo si no la obligan a comer— dijo el cobrizo con voz estrangulada

— ¡Oh! Está bien— dijo el oficial —cariño ¿Por qué no entras y arreglas tu habitación?

La castaña asintió y se fue.

—Charlie tuve que decirle eso a Bella para que aceptara volver— dijo el cobrizo desesperado —no sé qué hacer para que ella coma, papa dice que ella tiene que darse cuenta por si sola que está mal no la podemos obligar.

—Está bien Edward— dijo Charlie —no la obligaremos a comer.

Y así fue.

Charlie ni Rosalie le obligaban a comer, por lo que Bella comía lo que quería así que comía casi nada.

Lo único que si la obligaban a comer era un jugo de naranja, en el cual secretamente le ponían un par de vitaminas para que le nutriera un poco.

Cada día Bella se veía más desgastada.

La relación de Edward y Bella habían vuelto a lo normal. Que no hay mejor sabor que la risa de alguien más en la boca.

Él se preocupaba y trataba de cuidarla sin hostigarla ya que el estrés no era bueno para ella, la desgastaba tanto física como emocionalmente.

Así pasaron unas semanas. El grupito de Tanya no había atacado a Bella ni la había insultado y eso era sospechoso.

Edward y Bella estaban en el estacionamiento a punto de ir a casa.

—Ed, espérame tengo que ir a entregar algo a la miss de ética— dijo Bella agitada agarrando su trabajo.

—Claro nena, ve yo te espero.

Y la castaña se fue rápidamente.

El cobrizo espero pacientemente pero la castaña no aparecía.

Pasó media hora y él ya estaba preocupado.

Pero se alarmo más cuando vio su teléfono cinco mensajes perdidos.

"_no dejes a bella sola. Js"_

"_tienes que venir por ella la están haciendo daño. Js"_

"_¿Dónde estás? Js"_

"_Yo no quería esto ¡pero me siento obligada a hacerlo! Js"_

El ultimo y el mas aterrador

"_Mierda Cullen ven rápido al salón de ética, están a punto de violar a Bella! Js"_

Edward corrió rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio, y nunca imagino a los pasillos tan largos; parecía que se burlaban de él.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más escuchaba los gritos de Bella y las risas de Tanya y Mike.

Entro al salón de clases y se horrorizo al ver la escena; Bella estaba recostada en el escritorio con su ropa rasgada, Tanya agarrándola de las muñecas, Mike junto a un pepino y Jessica filmando.

Pero él se dio cuenta de que la cámara estaba apagada.

Jessica lo estaba ayudando.

Vio las bragas de Bella en el suelo y a Mike con el pepino intentando de meterlo en la falda.

Pero no pudo hacerlo porque Edward lo golpeo mucho hasta que no pudo moverse, agarro a Bella y le puso la braga sin ver para después levantarla entre sus brazos.

—Juro por lo más preciado que tengo, que ustedes no se saldrán con la suya— dijo y salió con Bella.

— ¿Edwa…rd?— dijo Bella apenas.

—Tranquila amor, todo está bien... ellos te viol…

—n...o no lo hicieron— dijo

—Tranquila nena ya no te harán daño.

Al día siguiente los alumnos Tanya Denali y Mike Newton fueron expulsados del colegio.

Jessica stanlee fue suspendida por tres días.

Y Bella Swan se quedó en cama porque no tenía fuerzas para parase…

Su cuerpo había colapsado el día tres de septiembre, los días siguientes a eso ella no se movía de la cama; su piel estaba de color amarillenta y al más mínimo toque se llenaba de cardenales.

Las consecuencias de la anorexia y bulimia le estaban cobrando la factura…

**Hola chicas! Bueno aquí les dejo el capi disculap por la demora estuve un poco mal tanto asi que me daban mareas y nauseas! Y peor todavía me tenia que hacer análisis para una operación que me hare en febrero **

**Uhhh**

**Que les parecio el cap? Como se portaron : Edward , bella , tanya y Mike ,,. Jessica los esta ayudando … y bella que ya esta en su ultima etapa..**

**Bueno adiós pau **


	14. Capitulo 14: ¿El final?

**Hols aquí les dejo el capi espero que disfruten . Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

CAPÍTULO 14 : ¿El Final?

La castaña estaba tan débil que no se podía ni parar, sus piernas flaqueaban al intentarlo, su piel estaba amarillenta y sensible, pues al más mínimo toque se tornaba morada, le dolía el estómago fuertemente y a veces parecía que se le iba la respiración.

Solo se levantaba para vomitar, al más mínimo bocado vomitaba.

Así pasaron los días.

Edward iba a su casa todos los días sin falta, le hacía mimos y trataba de hacerla sonreír; le enseñaba todo lo que hacía en el colegio para que ella no se perdiera de las clases.

Así paso hasta el cumpleaños de la castaña, el trece de Septiembre Rosalie, su padre y su madre tuvieron que salir.

Y la castaña se quedó sola para esperar a Edward.

Ese día la castaña se paró de la cama, se sentía mejor y empezó a hacer ejercicios, tan solo un poco de cardio.

Tratando de quemar esas calorías inexistentes que creía que tenía.

"_¡Vamos, vamos princesa no pares! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Estás a punto de alcanzar el cuerpo perfecto!" _La alentaba Ana.

En eso se empezó a sentir mal, a ver borroso y enseguida se desmayó.

Edward Cullen tocaba la puerta de manera insistente pero nadie atendía, Bella no respondía el teléfono y ya se estaba desesperando; por eso ideó un plan y con flores en mano y un par de películas se subió a un árbol y trepó hasta la habitación de la castaña.

La vio desde la ventana, ella estaba tirada en el suelo y su cuerpo se sacudía a causa de convulsiones.

Abrió la ventana como pudo y tirando las cosas al suelo saltó a la habitación y cargo como pudo a Bella.

—Nena, mi amor háblame, amor ¿Estas bien? Resiste un poco— dijo el cobrizo con la voz ahogada.

La cargo y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, al salir de la casa la metió a su Volvo, arranco y condujo rápido.

—Ed… me duele el pecho— jadeo de dolor la castaña.

—Shhh tranquila amor, todo estará bien— le respondió y acarició su cabello de forma tierna.

Era un día lluvioso en Forks, algo común, y para llegar al hospital faltaban escasas dos cuadras pero el auto se detuvo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Avanza!— grito el cobrizo frustrado.

Salió del auto para revisar el motor y se topó con que este estaba averiado.

—Se tenía que averiar justo hoy— gruño el cobrizo.

Se quitó la casaca de cuero y tapo a Bella con ella, acto seguido la tomó entre sus brazos y corrió hacia el hospital como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Y lo hacía, porque la vida de su Bella peligraba, ella era todo para él.

Llego al hospital todo mojado y al entrar el corazón de la castaña dejo de latir.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Mi novia está muriéndose!— grito desesperado, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Las enfermeras salieron y le quitaron a Bella para colocarla en una camilla y se la llevaron.

—Estarás bien, tienes que estar bien— lloro Edward Cullen en la misma posición.

— ¡ESTA EN PARO! ¡DENME LAS PALETAS! Uno, Dos, Tres ¡DESPEJEN!-escucho el cobrizo y se puso a llorar.

Lloro y lloró pensando que perdería al amor de su vida, a su nena.

Llamo a Rose.

—Bella está en el hospital, la traje… ella… toco fondo— dijo hipando y corto al escuchar el sollozo de Rose.

Edward espero ahí pacientemente, sentadito y llorando.

Las enfermeras le miraban con pena, le ofrecieron café y un par de galletitas, pero él solo sonreía y negaba con tristeza.

Los padres de bella llegaron y lloraron con él, tuvieron que sedar a Rosalie porque estaba muy alterada.

En eso Edward se fue donde el doctor.

—Doc. ¿Cómo está mi novia? La que sufre de anorexia y bulimia ¿Esta estable? ¿Ya la puedo ver?— preguntó con esperanza y fe.

Porque la esperanza y la fe son las ultimas cosas que se pierden en casos como este. El doctor negó tristemente y puso una mano en el hombro del cobrizo.

—Lo lamento, pero tiene que ser fuerte… su novia no resistió… ella falleció— dijo

El corazón de Edward se rompió.

Y un fuerte sollozo se escuchó en medio de aquella sala de emergencias.

***Se esconde debajo de la mesa* no me maten! **

**Este no es el fin .. espero que no dejen el fic..**

**Les gusto?**

**Opiniones? Sugerencias? Amenazas de muerte? **

**Que creen que pase con bella?**

**Se las quiere pau :3**


	15. Capitulo 15: Outtake Tanya

**Hols aquí les dejo el capi espero que disfruten . Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

Capítulo 15 .Outtake Tanya

-1998-

En el hospital privado de new york

—Vamos Carmen, un poco más y tendrás a tu bebe – dijo la doctora

Carmen de Denali era esposa de Eleazar Denali, un reconocido empresario, muy elegante y muy machista, él quería un hijo, un varón. Un hombre el cual sería el heredero del gran imperio Denali.

Él no quería una niña, pensaba que las mujeres no servían para ser el jefe de una empresa tan buena como la suya.

Carmen Denali empezó a empujar.

Y tras una hora dio a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos azules y con una matita de cabello rubio.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó la mujer jadeante.

—Una nena, es muy hermosa— dijo la enfermera pasándole a la bebé.

—No la quiero, aléjenla de mí— dijo la madre furiosa

—Tiene que ponerle un nombre a la niña.

—No sé, póngale cualquiera— dijo la señora.

—Tanya es un bonito nombre – dijo una enfermera mirando a la niña

—Está bien, Tanya será— dijo la mujer con una mueca.

La niña balbuceo mirando a su madre.

—Niña del demonio, yo quería un niño— dijo Carmen con odio

La niña no entendía que su madre no la quería, pero ella la quería porque era su mamá

_Siete años después_

— ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿A dónde te vas? ¿Por qué tienes maletas? ¿Nos vamos de vacaciones?— preguntó una tierna niña de ojos azules.

—No Tanya, me largo de aquí, no soporto esto y te recomiendo algo, yo que tú… y escúchame muy bien, cuida tu cuerpo, es tu santuario, y ese santuario te puede ayudar a lo que quieras, para que entiendas, tienes que ser flaca si o si, delgadez significa aceptación de los demás— dijo la madre de la niña y se fue dejando a la pequeña niña confundida.

—Mami prometo que todos me aceptaran y que seré una modelo muy reconocida como tú— dijo la niña sonriendo

Si era muy bonita para todos, su mamá volvería.

—Señorita Tanya, ya siéntese, es hora de comer – la llamo Stephanie la criada y cocinera.

— ¡No voy a comer, no tengo hambre! Voy a mi cuarto— dijo la niña, corriendo para subir a su habitación.

Y ese fue el comienzo del fin de la vida de la pequeña niña de ojos azules.

_Actualidad_

—Señorita Tanya, aquí está su almuerzo— dijo Sophia, la empleada, dándole una bandeja con tallarines y verduras.

—Gracias— dijo — ¿Mi padre llamo?— preguntó esperanzada.

Ella negó.

—No señorita, pero mando ropa y regalos para usted.

Ella bufo, su padre no vivía con ella y de su madre no supo nada nunca más.

Su padre solo le mandaba obsequios y llamaba para su cumpleaños, pero nada más.

La empleada se fue y empezó a comer todo.

Luego se fue al baño y vomito todo, luego empezó a vestirse con unos jeans y un top.

Salió de su casa.

Llego a su destino y entro a la casa de Mike.

— ¡Hey nena! Llegaste, esta parte es la mejor del trato aunque aún estoy molesto, mis papas ya me castigaron por ser expulsado— bufó.

Tanya debí tener sexo con él, ese era el acuerdo para que él la ayudara en el plan contra Bella Swan.

—Si ya llegue, vamos a tu habitación— dijo subiendo por las escaleras.

Llegaron a la habitación.

Tanya empezó a desnudarse rápido, si se apuraba terminarían rápido.

Mike se acercó a ella y la tiró a la cama bruscamente.

Aprovecho en bajarse los jeans y el bóxer.

Y entro en ella duramente, sin prepararle.

Ella empezó a llorar en silencio, sin darse cuenta que su corazón se estaba acelerando.

—Mi..ke par..a mi pech..o me duel..e – dijo apenas la rubia.

El chico no le hizo caso y siguió fallándola, cuando terminó salió de ella suavemente.

—Tanya ¿qu.e decias? – preguntó jadeando.

Pero no recibió respuesta, Tanya respiraba con gran dificultad.

Él, asustado, agarro el cuerpo de la chica y la llevo al hospital y la dejo ahí abandonada.

Y así fue como Mía mato a la inocente niña de los ojos azules, que poco a poco se estuvo transformando, hasta llegar a ser un monstruo.

**Hola chicas! Bueno aquí les dejo el capi disculpa por la demora pero hub pequeños incovenientes el capi estaba desde el domingo pero yo entre a estudias mi carrera ayer y como soy nueva hubo papeleo!**

**Que les parecio el cap?: que opinan de la historia de tanya?**

**Verdad chicas se que no contesto sus reviews pero siempre los leo me hacen emocionarme y miren que yo sin pensar publique este fic.**

** .5 .Nena me encanto tu mensaje privado ya te respondi me alegro que te haya gustado asi como me alegro que les guste a todas .**

**Pd: me pusistes sentimental!**

**Las quiere pau **


	16. Capítulo 16: Una nueva esperanza

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Hols aquí les dejo el capi espero que disfruten . Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Capítulo 16: Una nueva esperanza**

—Doctor ¿Cómo está mi novia? La que sufre de anorexia y bulimia ¿Esta estable? ¿Ya la puedo ver?— preguntó con esperanza y fe.

Porque la esperanza y la fe son las ultimas cosas que se pierden en casos como este. El doctor negó tristemente y puso una mano en el hombro del cobrizo.

—Lo lamento, pero tiene que ser fuerte… su novia no resistió… ella falleció.

El corazón de Edward se rompió. Y un fuerte sollozo se escuchó en medio de aquella sala de emergencias.

Pasaron minutos y el cobrizo no dejaba de llorar, y las enfermeras trataban de consolar al pobre muchacho.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó Carlisle Cullen, enfundado en su bata de doctor.

—Pa…pa Bel...la se mur…ió— lloró el cobrizo abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué? Pero hijo… ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Si yo vengo a decirte que Bella esta delicada, pero estable— dijo su padre feliz

— ¿Qué? Pero si el doctor me dijo que Bella murió— dijo el cobrizo, confundido, pero feliz por saber que su Bella estaba viva.

El padre confundido dejo solo a su hijo para hablar con el doctor que le había dado una noticia errónea, y entonces Carlisle comprendió todo.

El doctor le explico al padre del cobrizo que se había confundido, pues una chica había venido con el mismo problema que la novia de Edward.

La paciente que había muerto era nada menos que Tanya Denali

.

Ella no había podido sobrevivir debido a que, en su caso, la anorexia nerviosa era muy grave y poco a poco la fue consumiendo.

También llamaron a los padres de la joven y a la policía, pues a la rubia se le encontraron moretones en el cuerpo y un examen ginecológico revelo que la joven fue violada cuando le dio el ataque al corazón.

También gracias a las cámaras de seguridad se pudo revelar la identidad del joven que la había traído al hospital, que no era otro que Mike Newton.

La había dejado en una camilla y antes que pudieran tomar los datos, él ya no estaba.

El doctor Cullen se quedó impactado al escuchar toda la historia de la chica, se despidió del doctor y se fue donde su hijo.

—Bella está bien hijo, esta estable le hemos puesto unas sondas para que desde ahí se alimente pero tiene que comer algo o se va a morir hijo, debemos internarla en un centro de rehabilitación, pero ella tiene que aceptar ser internada por su propia cuenta – dijo

—Hablare con ella ¿Puedo verla?— pregunto

—Claro hijo, puedes ir a verla.

El cobrizo sonrió y fue a la habitación de la castaña.

Toco la puerta.

—Pase— murmuro la castaña.

El cobrizo entro lentamente y trago cuando vio a su nena toda entubada y con cables. Pero estaba viva, y eso lo consolaba un poco.

— ¡Nena! No sabes cuánto miedo tuve, estuviste muy cerca de dejarme— dijo el cobrizo acariciándole la mejilla.

La castaña sonrió ante su contacto.

—Nena tienes que comer por favor, debes internarte, tienes que mejorarte.

—No Edward… no quiero comer, no tengo hambre— murmuro la castaña agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

— ¡Bella estas hospitalizada por no comer! ¡Te dio una taquicardia porque tu corazón ya no pudo aguantar la falta de comida! ¡Por poco te mueres de inanición! ¡¿Sabes cómo me hubiera sentido yo si te hubieras muerto?! Prácticamente sería un muerto viviente por toda mi vida, claro, eso si no hago una locura, sabes que te amo… espera… no ¡No lo sabes! ¡Porque si lo supieras no estarías aquí en una maldita camilla del hospital sufriendo de anorexia ni bulimia! Sabrías que te amo con defectos y todo, y que no me importa si estas gorda o si tienes barros o algo así… porque yo no soy superficial que se guía por las apariencias… al final nuestros cuerpos son simplemente cascaras que se marchitan a través de los años… y que lo único con lo que nos quedamos hasta que abandonemos esta vida son las almas, espero que hayas entendido Isabella Swan y si no entendiste te lo digo, no me importa un cuerpo delgado y perfecto, te amo a ti porque eres perfecta, amable, bondadosa y mucho más, te lo mereces todo. Te amo. Dijo el cobrizo mirando a la castaña.

La castaña no sabía que decir, su Edward era perfecto; y por un momento dejo de pensar en calorías, en tener un peso perfecto. Ignoro a Ana y Mía que tanto la torturaban.

Abrazo a su cobrizo y lloro en su pecho. Lo iba a dejar solo.

Si no cambiaba iba a morirse.

Ella abrió sus labios y de ellos salió lo que tanto el cobrizo anhelaba escuchar.

—Esta bien… voy a comer y a internar…me pero ayúdame— susurro la castaña.

El cobrizo sonrió y la besó entusiasmado, le dio un beso lleno de pasión. Un beso

que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera.

—Edw…ard— suspiro la castaña apenas.

Se le había ido el aliento.

—Lo lamento nena, me emocione— dijo él.

Ella sonrió.

Pasaron una tarde agradable y ante la atenta mirada del cobrizo, ella comió con

dificultad, se demoró hora y media pero lo hizo, acabo todo.

Al día siguiente ella tenía que ver a una psicóloga.

**Hola! Diran que hace esta loca aca que viene cuando quiere y las dejo abandonada! No no es asi , chicas estuve demasiado atareada en clases muchos trabajos , exposiciones todos los días , profesores gruñones y eso .. las que estudien publicidad me entenderán! T.T Incluso pronto entrare en finales *o* . pero ya vienen las vacaciones! **

**Por cierto que les parecio el capi? Mi ed es un bom bom no?**

**Tengo una curiosidad que carrera estudian? O que estudiaron o estudiaran?**

**Las quiere pau :3**


	17. Capitulo 17:Una luz de esperanza

**Hola chicas lo lamento por la demora pero aquie ell cap espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella—Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Capítulo 17 : Una luz de esperanza.**

El día siguiente empezó demasiado normal para bella, un simple desayuno del hospital que tuvo que comer.

Obviamente tomo el jugo de naranja y medio pan de mantequilla pero todo empieza de a poco a poco.

Luego la visitaron sus padres y su hermana rose prometiéndole que la irían a visitar al centro de rehabilitación.

Su medre llego al final pidiéndole perdón e informándole que ella también entraría en terapia para poder ayudarla correctamente y prometiéndole que sería una mejor madre para ella.

Edward estuvo toda la mañana con ella cuidándola y jugando con ella, pero después tuvo que dejarla ya que la psicóloga quería hablar con ella, antes de internarla.

La psicóloga entro a aquella habitación blanca y desinfectada con nada de color excepto unas flores lilas junto a un gran peluche rosa cortesía de Edward.

La psicóloga vestida de unos pantalones negros y una blusa azul junto a la gran bata blanca que cubría la blusa, su forma de vestir fue lo primero que vio la castaña.

Luego se fijó en su rostro, su nariz delicada y perfilada, su boca de color rojo sin llegar a llamar la atención, sus ojos de color miel y su cabello negro azabache que caía en ondas enmarcando su rostro.

—Un gusto conocerte, Isabella. Soy Carmen y como ya sabrás seré tu psicóloga, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?— pregunto la psicóloga sentándose junto a la joven.

—Mmm… más o menos, no quiero estar aquí, apenas he dormido ayer — dice con voz cansada

— ¿Tuviste mala noche?— pregunto la psicóloga

Ella asintió respondiendo aquella pregunta.

— ¿Qué te mantuvo despierta?

—La… culpa — dijo con voz apenas audible — me hicieron comer ayer y hoy, y no lo pude… botar — dijo con voz con vergüenza —pero creo que ya toque fondo, ayer me asusté mucho cuando sentí que no podía respirar— dijo angustiada.

La doctora la miro dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que dicen que todo estará bien, le sujeto la mano para tranquilizarla.

— Entiendo. Nada como una noche llena de pensamientos para quedarse despierto. No te gusta la comida ¿cierto?

—No, no me gusta, aunque Edward ya me hizo enten...der que lo necesito, yo… quiero recuperarme — dijo — él y mi hermana estaban en contra mía— dijo la chica y rio suave— pero sabe, creo que lo hicieron por mi bien pero no me di cuenta y mire como termine… casi me muero… aunque no puedo negar que ayer me gusto comer hace tiempo que no comía un plato entero— dijo suspirando y negando la cabeza para alejar las culpas.

— ¿Quién es Edward?

—Mi novio — dijo — él es súper lindo conmigo aunque a veces se pone molestoso por el asunto de la comida, aunque creo que él la paso peor, lo trate muy mal.

La psicóloga miro a Bella un momento y empezó a hacer pequeñas notas.

Luego tomo un sorbo de un vaso con agua y siguió con las preguntas.

—Dices que él y tu hermana estaban en tu contra ¿Cómo lo sabias?

—Fácil, porque me obligaban a comer, Bella come esto, come aquello… nena te invito a comer…

—Háblame de eso ¿Qué sientes cuando comes?

—Siento que acumulo grasa en lugares que no deben ser acumuladores de grasa… me siento gorda

—En lugares que no deben ser acumuladores de grasa. ¿Cómo sabes eso? Hay muchas partes que lo necesitan y sólo un médico puede saberlo porque ni tú ni yo sabemos mucho del cuerpo humano.

—Es que Ana y Mía me torturan si como, empiezan a insultarme

— ¿Quiénes son Ana y Mía?

— Son mis amigas y me quieren ayudar, aunque Edward digan que no lo son y…

—Ok, Isabella. Por lo que me has dicho entiendo que no te gusta comer y prefieres no hacerlo, aunque Edward y tu hermana a veces te obliguen— preguntó la doctora, interrumpiendo a Bella y ella asintió —Entonces dime, ¿qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

—Uhh... sé que estoy enferma u algo así porque lo que paso con mi taquicardia no fue normal— hizo una mueca.

—Piensa, ¿eres feliz sin comer? ¿Esa es la solución para sentirte bien? Yo puedo ayudarte pero no voy a obligarte, tenlo por seguro.

—Sé que estoy enferma porque hay veces que me siento mal no me puedo levantar de la cama... me dan cólicos, jaquecas o incluso vomito sangre, me da vueltas todo y eso no me gusta

—Tienes razón, Isabella, comer es necesario.

Tu misma me dices que estas enferma pero lo que suceda a partir de acá no puede ser decisión de Edward, ni de Mía o Ana, debe ser completamente tuya.

—Quiero… aprender a sonreír

—Entonces yo quiero ayudarte, Isabella. Y para eso necesito que me dejes conocerte

—Está bien —dijo con voz baja — Me conocerá

Ella iba a mejorar, por todos sus seres queridos pero lo más importante, por ella.

Ella aprenderá a sonreír.

Hola ya se no merezco perdón pero en serio se me fue la inspiración u.u incluso pensé hasta en eliminar la cuenta , no tengo mucho tiempo pera ya falta el epilogo y un outtake (creo )

Les gustaría que narrara cuando bella este en el centro de rehabilitación?

Ahora díganme que les parecio el cap?

Pau


End file.
